Entre les murs
by Methylenn
Summary: Les murs de Poudlard renferment des histoires plus belles, tordues, douloureuses les unes que les autres. Mais Remus restera persuadé que celle qu'il avait vécu était la plus importante et quoi qu'il fasse elle restera ancrée en lui.
1. Prologue

*** Emotion ***

**Bonjour à tous ! Ca y est, mon petit protégé fais ses premiers pas ( ou ses premières lignes plutot ) sur fanfiction. C'est avec plaisir que je vous présente ma nouvelle fiction " Entre les murs "**

**Les personnages, l'univers d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas et j'érigerais un temple à J.K Rowling un jour.**

**J'espère qu'elle vous plaira, toutes les critiques sont les bienvenues et je posterais régulièrement étant donné qu'elle est quasiment finie. **

**Bonne lecture =).**

Aout 1993

Remus faisait face aux grilles du château. Il n'avait pas remis les pieds ici depuis qu'il avait eu son diplôme après sa 7ème année. Il avait d'ailleurs tout fait pour éviter ce lieu rempli de souvenirs. Il pris une grande bouffée d'air et poussa les portes. Rien n'avait changé. En avançant vers la porte d'entrée du château il ne put s'empêcher de jeter un oeil vers le parc, le lac, en direction du terrain de Quidditch. Les rires de Sirius et James lui revinrent aux oreilles, le souvenir de ses amis lui faisait un peu moins mal à présent.

En entrant dans le château il senti un frisson lui parcourir l'échine, il regrettait d'être venu, d'avoir accepté le poste que Dumbledore lui proposait. Il pensait qu'il avait surmonté la perte mais revenir ici ranima sa mémoire de façon cruelle. Il caressa du bout des doigts les murs froids de l'école et ferma les yeux.

Sa voix. L'odeur de son parfum. Ses doigts fins qui jouaient avec son pendentif. Son corps. Ses lèvres. Son rire. Ses yeux. Son sourire. Ses gestes.

Il n'avait jamais réussit à passer à autre chose finalement. Elle était toujours en lui. Toujours dans son esprit, sa chair.

Les murs de Poudlard renferment des histoires plus belles, tordues, douloureuses les unes que les autres. Remus à vécu une d'elle.

Il reprit ses esprits, laissant la douleur se calfeutrer dans son ventre. Elle était là depuis des années, pelotonnée comme un chat et il avait appris à vivre avec.

Il avança d'un pas calme jusqu'à la gargouille du bureau du directeur et eut l'impression d'entendre pendant une fraction de seconde la voix de Maïssa lui murmurer qu'elle était fière de lui.


	2. Chapitre 1 : Une rentrée de plus

Et voilà **THE **premier chapitre !

J'attends avec impatience vos avis et vos critiques =) * mais soyez pas trop méchant hein, j'ai fais de mon mieux ! *

* * *

Septembre 1977

- Maïssa...Maïssa...Mayyyyy

- Grumpf...

- Réveille toi...

Une masse informe gigotait sous une couverture blanche, pas décidée du tout à se laisser embêter.

- Allez, insista lourdement l'inconnue, on va être en retard !

Maïssa se tortilla sous sa couverture, essayant de faire glisser sa tête sous le coussin. Elle savait qu'elle devait se bouger mais le peu d'heure qu'elle avait pu dormir ne lui avait décidément pas suffit ! En soupirant elle releva la tête et fixa son amie d'un œil terne.

- Kay, explique moi comme tu peux être aussi en forme après avoir à peine dormi 2h ?

- C'est la rentrée jeune fille. Répondis Kay d'un air sérieux. Je me dois d'être motivée !

Maïssa et elle réussirent à garder leur sérieux une demi seconde avant d'éclater de rire. Quand elles furent enfin calmées, elles se dépêchèrent de faire leurs lits et finir leurs valises. Pendant que Kay c'était dévouée pour préparer le petit déjeuner, Maïssa décida qu'il était grand temps de se doucher et de se préparer. L'eau chaude dénoua ses nerfs encore tendus par la nuit, elle aimait beaucoup les soirées chez Kay mais il fallait avouer que le matelas de son lit était loin d'être confortable. Et puis elle était aussi un peu anxieuse, les rentrées la mettaient toujours mal à l'aise même si au bout de la 6ème année à Poudlard elle s'était habituée.

En sortant de la douche, elle enfila rapidement un jean et un pull, ne pris pas la peine de coiffer ses boucles brunes ni de se maquiller. Elle vérifia pour la 15ème fois qu'elle n'avait rien oublié, mis sa baguette dans sa poche et dévala les escaliers pour rejoindre son amie. Après un rapide petit déjeuner, le ventre noué par l'excitation de partir, les deux filles attrapèrent toutes leurs affaires et se décidèrent à partir. Elles prenaient de l'avance, les parents de Kay étaient déjà parti au travail, ceux de Maïssa habitaient en pleine campagne et ils ne leur restaient donc que leurs jambes pour aller à la gare ! Chargées comme des ânes elles trainaient derrière elles 2 malles chacune, un hibou pour Kay et le chat de Maïssa. Ce dernier avait horreur de sa cage et boudait depuis la veille au soir. Au bout de 15 minutes elles entrèrent dans la gare, à bout de souffle.

- Soif. Râla Kay en s'affalant contre un mur

- Dodo. Renchérit Maïssa en fermant les yeux.

- Vous me faites de la peine les filles... Clama une voix moqueuse.

Maïssa ouvrit brusquement les yeux et se retrouva nez à nez avec une paire de lunettes qui ne lui étaient pas inconnus.

- James ! Cria t'elle en sautant d'un bond sur le jeune homme.

- May ! Renchérit James Potter en imitant la voix de la jeune femme.

En riant cette dernière assena une petite tape derrière la tête du garçon. Kay n'avait pas le courage de se relever mais adressa un grand sourire au garçon et quand elle eut enfin la volonté de reprendre son fardeau et de se bouger, ils partirent tous les trois en direction de la voie 9-3/4. Maïssa et James étaient des amis de longue date, la mère de Maïssa et les parents de James avaient fait leurs années d'école dans la même promotion. Ils s'étaient toujours très bien entendu, sans pour autant trainer ensemble régulièrement à l'école. Mais ils savaient qu'ils pouvaient compter l'un sur l'autre en toute circonstance. Maïssa n'approuvait pas toujours le comportement de James et de sa bande d'amis mais elle l'appréciait trop pour le dénoncer même si son rôle de préfète aurait du lui intimer de le faire. En arrivant sur la voie, ils discutaient toujours tous les 3 de leurs vacances respectives lorsqu'une tornade noir fonça sur James en bousculant Maïssa au passage. Elle tenta bien que mal de se rattraper à quelque chose mais trop tard, son coude heurta violemment le quai. Autour d'elle une sorte de silence c'était installé, furieuse elle lança un regard vers l'origine de son tourment.

- Black ! Lanca t'elle d'une voix puissante.

Le dit Black, Sirius de son prénom, était aussi par terre mais assis sur ce qui devait être James, et semblait vraiment décontenancé. D'un bond il se releva, lança un sort de bloque jambes à James et se précipita sur la jeune femme.

- Maïssa ! Cria t'il en s'accroupissant à côté d'elle. Mais qu'est ce que tu fais par terre enfin !

La jeune femme pointait sa baguette d'un air menaçant vers son agresseur et s'aperçut qu'autour d'elle, des élèves retenaient leur souffle attendant de connaître le dénouement de l'histoire. A l'inverse, une jeune rouquine, Kay et une autre fille aux cheveux violet se retenaient d'éclater de rire.

- Sirius Black, repris Maïssa, je devrais enlever des points à Gryffondor et te foutre mon pied aux fesses.

- Si je lèche tes pieds, tu me laissera tranquille et me pardonnera mon infamie ? Lanca t'il d'un air suppliant.

Maïssa essayait tant bien que mal de se retenir de rire.

- C'est plutôt mes blessures que tu devrais lécher ! Je saigne ! Et ça fait mal !

- Si tu insistes !

Ce disant, il s'approcha du bras de la jeune femme en tirant la langue.

- Ah non.. non Black.. non Sirius déconne pas... Non !

Maïssa rampait aussi bien que possible mais si elle reculait encore, elle allait tomber dans le trou entre le train et le quai et là ce n'est pas que le coude qu'elle s'écorcherait.

- Sirius non... non... NOOOOOOON !

Malgré ses supplications et ses gigotements elle senti la langue baveuse de Sirius non pas sur son bras, mais sur sa joue.

Le maraudeur se recula fier de lui, un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles et jeta un regard satisfait à James qui n'arrivait plus à respirer tant il rigolait. Sirius tendit une main complice à Maïssa et l'aida à se relever. Il s'excusa sincèrement pour l'avoir fait tomber, et d'un coup de baguette nettoya sa plaie. Maïssa ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, elle adorait Sirius et c'était réciproque. Malgré tout elle attrapa la manche du maraudeur et s'essuya la joue avec. Elle alla saluer Lily et Danaé son amie et après quelques paroles échangées, attrapa Kay par le bras pour aller s'installer dans le compartiment des préfets.

Kay aussi était préfète mais pas dans la même maison que Maïssa. La première à Poufsouffle et la seconde à Gryffondor. Elles s'étaient connu en première année dans le train et malgré le fait qu'elles soient dans deux maisons différentes elles ne s'étaient pas quitté.

Durant la première heure de voyage elles discutèrent avec les autres préfets exceptés ceux de Serpentards qui avaient décidé de ne pas leur adresser la parole. Mais elles s'en fichaient un peu, sauf Kay qui aurait aimé que tout le monde soit amical envers tout le monde. C'était la partie utopique du caractère de la jeune fille, elle haïssait le conflit et voulait que le monde soit rempli de personnes qui ne voulaient de mal à personnes. Au fond elle voulait surtout que personne ne lui en fasse à elle, moins on la remarquait et mieux elle se portait ! Même si le fait d'être dans les bonnes grâces des maraudeurs par le biais de Maïssa ne l'avait pas aidé a se faire que des amis !

Au bout d'un moment Maïssa décida d'aller se dégourdir les pattes, laissant Kay en pleine discussion avec Nils le préfet de Serdaigle.

Elle dénicha le compartiment où se trouvait Léo, celui qu'elle considérait comme son meilleur ami. Le garçon, dans la même année et la même maison qu'elle lui adressa un sourire radieux et la kidnappa pendant un long moment.

Léo était le stéréotype même du garçon populaire. Pas autant que les maraudeurs mais s'il avait voulu nul doute qu'il en aurait fait parti. Il avait les cheveux mi long encore plus noirs que Sirius et les yeux turquoises. Jamais Maïssa n'avait croisé de personne ayant les yeux de la même teinte que ceux de son ami. Il dégageait un charme naturel d'autant plus attirant qu'il n'en jouait pas.

- May, je veux tout savoir de tes vacances !

- Tu veux tout savoir de mes vacances dans la campagne anglaise perdue ? De mes heures à me morfondre et à attendre de TES nouvelles ?

- Oh ma puce.. J'étais en Asie tout l'été ! Tu sais ce stage dans une école entièrement dédié aux créatures magiques ! Je n'ai pas eu une minute à moi, mais je te promet que j'ai pensé à toi. D'ailleurs j'aurais un cadeau à te donner quand on sera arrivé !

- Mouai... Tu essayes de m'acheter ? Demanda Maïssa d'un air suspicieux

- Effectivement !

- Bon allez, raconte moi ! Tu as découvert des créatures intéressantes ?

- J'ai faillit me faire attaquer par un Kappa et je me suis fait mordre par un Clabbert. Regarde.

Léo tendit son bras et remonta sa manche pour montrer à la jeune fille les cicatrices indélébiles qui s'inscrivaient sur sa peau.

- Leo... Je ne sais pas ce qu'est un Clabbert mais en tout cas ça à l'être d'être une belle petite saleté !

Ils discutèrent ainsi pendant un bon moment, sans se soucier des regards envieux des jeunes filles qui passaient dans le couloir et voyait d'un mauvais oeil le bras de Léo autour des épaules de Maïssa. Une demi heure avant d'arriver, et voyant l'agitation qui commençait a régner dans les couloirs Maïssa se décida à aller mettre sa robe et calmer d'un air autoritaire tout ce petit monde. Elle déposa un baiser sur la tempe de Léo et s'élança dans le couloir. Un groupe de première année se courrait après dans les couloirs, déconcentrant la jeune fille qui percuta de plein fouet quelque chose. Ou plutôt quelqu'un. Quelqu'un qui sentait drôlement bon. Elle releva la tête pour s'excuser et croisa un regard qu'elle connaissait bien. Remus Lupin. Elle lui adressa un petit « excuse moi » et un faible sourire auquel Remus répondit aussi faiblement. Elle alla vers la droite et Remus effectua un mouvement sur le même côté. Au bout de 2 fois à se bloquer mutuellement le passage, Maïssa se mit à sourire franchement du comique de la situation, et se plaqua sur le côté pour le laisser passer. Il n'avait pas décroché un mot.

Elle s'empressa de rejoindre son compartiment et laissa ses pensées divaguer vers le cas Remus tout en s'habillant. Elle savait peu de choses sur lui. En fait juste 2. Petit 1, il était discret. Petit 2, il ne l'aimait pas. Et ça, elle n'avait jamais réussi à comprendre pourquoi, surtout qu'en première année elle avait craqué pour le beau petit Lupin. Elle fréquentait régulièrement les Maraudeurs, considérait James comme un membre de sa famille, Lily était une bonne amie, Danaé et elle discutait souvent de tout et de rien, elle adorait Sirius et n'avait rien de spécial contre Peter. Ni pour d'ailleurs mais il était tellement insignifiant aussi... Mais Remus et elle ça n'avait jamais accroché.

Elle avait essayé un peu au début, mais il semblait toujours indifférent bien que toujours très poli. Il n'avait jamais été incorrecte avec elle, juste impassible. Alors elle avait fini par se dire qu'elle avait du dire ou faire un jour quelque chose qui lui avait déplu, ou peut être simplement qu'il la trouvait inintéressante. En tout les cas, elle n'était pas dans les bonnes grâces de ce maraudeur là. Pourtant dans ses souvenirs au début il n'était pas si distant, elle se rappelait même qu'à la fin de la première année quand il avait vraiment commencé à trainer avec Sirius et James, et qu'en conséquence ils se cotoyaient aussi, elle avait passé un bon moment à discuter avec lui. Mais depuis ce moment là, plus rien.

Elle fut tirer de ses réflexions quand le train arrêta de rouler et que Kay lui intima de sortir s'occuper des Serpentards qui martyrisaient déjà des élèves.

**[ A suivre... ]**


	3. Chapitre 2 : Le collier de la discorde

**Voilà le deuxième chapitre, plus long que le précédent et j'espère qu'il vous plaira =)**

**Un grand merci à Ayanah pour sa review adorable. Ca me fais vraiment plaisir de savoir que quelqu'un me lis !**

* * *

Dans la grande salle, l'excitation avait atteint son point culminant après que le choixpeau ait attribué à tous les nouveaux élèves, leur maison. Remus regardait d'un air amusé James et Sirius qui trépignaient en attendant que les plats apparaissent sur la table.

- Dis moi, entama d'une voix basse Lily qui se trouvait juste à côté de lui, tu ne trouve pas que James à changé pendant les vacances ?

- C'est à dire ?

- Je sais pas... il est plus... calme ?

- Ca ne va pas durer si tu veux mon avis.

- Il n'a fais aucune blague aux serpentards depuis qu'on à quitté King Cross !

- Et ça t'embête ?

- Non... au contraire. Conclut la jeune femme en rougissant légèrement.

Remus se contenta d'un léger sourire entendu et se jeta sur son assiette qui venait de se remplir. Au milieu du repas il vit les élèves commencer à changer de table et aperçut Maïssa et Léo quitter la table de Gryffondor pour rejoindre Kay chez les Poufsouffles.

Remus observa un moment Maïssa, il détailla chaque mouvement, chaque ondulation de ses cheveux, les tressautements de ses doigts, les grands sourires qu'elle distribuait à ses amis. Ce n'était pas la plus belle, ce n'était pas la fille la plus convoitée mais Remus s'en fichait. Pour lui, elle resplendissait, électrisait, brillait. Il savait cependant qu'il devait se tenir éloigner d'elle. C'était mieux pour lui et pour elle aussi. Pourtant il enviait James et Sirius qui avaient réussit a nouer avec elle une amitié à laquelle jamais il n'aurait droit. Il avait essayé pourtant au début, mais sa timidité avait pris le pas dessus. Et puis ensuite ça c'était transformé en béguin d'adolescent. Aujourd'hui il trouvait ça plus dur à gérer que d'habitude. Peut être parce qu'elle avait changé, qu'ils avaient grandis et qu'il ne la voyait plus seulement comme la jolie petite brune mais comme une jeune femme. Parfois il se sentait comme James avec Lily, à la différence qu'il été sorti avec d'autres filles. Des relations sans importance, juste pour le plaisir, sans risque.

S'il pouvait être sur de s'en tenir à une relation amical il n'aurait jamais mis de distance entre eux, le problème c'est qu'elle étincelait trop pour qu'il résiste. Et qu'il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'avoir des sentiments pour elle.

Quand ils se firent mettre à la porte de la grande salle, vide depuis déjà une demi heure, toute la petite bande des maraudeurs grimpa en vitesse les escaliers pour rejoindre la salle commune des Gryffondors. James et Danaé étaient en grande discussion à propos de la prochaine attaque contre Severus ce qui avait le don d'agacer Lily.

- James, cette année est ce que vous ne pourriez pas être un peu plus sérieux ?

- Mais Lily jolie ! Nous demander ça c'est comme... comme demander à Peter d'arrêter de se baffrer de sucreries ! Impossible !

- Hé ! Râla Peter en rangeant rapidement sous sa robe un paquet de chocogrenouilles.

- Remus, oublie ce que j'ai dis à table ! Il ne s'est pas assagit ! Lança la rouquine.

- Tu as parlé de moi à Remus ? S'étonna James. Hé les gars ! Elle a parlé de moi !

Danaé soupira en voyant le sourire béat de James et le poussa pour qu'il avance.

La salle commune était encore remplie à cette heure ci, ils trouvèrent tout de même un endroit où s'installer après que Sirius ai effrayé des premières années pour les faire partir, sous le regard affligé de Lily. Il s'affala avec sa délicatesse légendaire sur un fauteuil et posa ses pieds sur le bras du siège juste en face où était installé Maïssa un livre à la main.

- May, tu ne crois pas que c'est un peu prématuré de travailler maintenant ?

- Sirius, tu ne crois pas que c'est un peu risqué de mettre tes sales pattes sur mon fauteuil ?

- Répliqua la jeune fille sans lever les yeux de son ouvrage.

- Risqué ? Pourquoi risqué ?

- Pour ça !

Elle se jeta sur les pieds déchaussés du garçon, les cala de manière a ce qu'il ne puisse pas les bouger et se mit à le chatouiller.

Le rire de Sirius se mit a retentir entre les murs de la salle, rires qui pouvaient s'apparenter si on tendait bien l'oreille à des aboiements. Autour d'eux le petit groupe n'avait pas mis longtemps à se joindre au fou rire de Sirius, Remus ne put se retenir même s'il se tenait un peu à l'écart. Quand la jeune fille en eut assez d'entendre son ami la supplier d'arrêter elle relâcha son emprise, fière d'elle et ébouriffa tendrement les cheveux de Sirius. Elle sentait bien les regards jaloux des quelques filles qui étaient présentes mais elle avait appris à ne pas en faire une histoire, après tout elle s'en fichait de ce que ces pimbêches pouvaient penser.

Le calme reprenait peu à peu sa place, Maïssa avait posé son livre et se joignait aux conversations de ses amis avec plaisir. Remus ne disait pas grand chose, comme à chaque fois qu'elle était là et elle essaya de ne pas s'en vexer. Danaé décréta à 23h qu'il était grand temps pour elle d'aller dormir, suivit de près par Peter. James et Sirius s'éclipsèrent dans la cuisine du château en prétextant une grosse fringale prè-minuit.

Dans la salle commune il ne restait plus que Remus, Lily et Maïssa. Cette dernière avait rapproché son fauteuil du feu et fixait les flammes en laissant ses pensées s'échapper. Lily feuilletait le livre de Maïssa et Remus avait l'air complètement absent. Un bruit de pas, qu'il repéra avant tout le monde, lui fit tendre l'oreille. Quelqu'un descendait du dortoir des garçons, un pas qu'il connaissait mais sans réussir à mettre un nom dessus. Les filles n'avaient pas entendu encore, Maïssa avait maintenant les yeux clos et semblait sur le point de s'endormir. La silhouette s'approcha du fauteuil où elle se tenait et Remus put enfin voir de qui il s'agissait. Leo Bishop. Évidemment. Ce dernier eut un mouvement de tête pour saluer Remus et glissa sa main dans les cheveux de Maïssa. Elle sursauta mais quand elle aperçu Leo, un sourire tendre éclaira son visage. Il se pencha vers elle, lui glissa quelques mots à l'oreille et lui tendit une main qu'elle saisit aussitôt. Maïssa souhaita bonne nuit aux deux Gryffondors, même si Remus eut la nette impression qu'elle s'adressait surtout à Lily plutot qu'à lui, et elle suivit Leo jusqu'à la sortie de la tour. Quand le tableau se referma sur eux, la voix de Lily le fit sursauter.

- Ils sont mignons tous les deux.

- Hum. Oui sans doute. Répondit évasivement Remus

Comme il fixait toujours la porte il ne vit pas le sourire moqueur de Lily.

- Tu n'as pas l'air d'accord mon Remus.

- Si... Non... non c'est juste que j'ai toujours trouvé ce Leo bizarre. Il ne m'inspire pas confiance.

- Bien sur. Aucun rapport avec une quelconque jalousie j'imagine ?

- Jalousie ? Jaloux de qui ? De lui ?

- De sa relation avec Maïssa plutôt.

Remus fixa Lily d'un air soupçonneux. Jamais il n'avait parlé à Lily de Maïssa ou de ce qu'il pouvait penser d'elle, alors pourquoi disait elle ça ? Peu importe, il n'aimait pas la tournure de la discussion et savait de quoi Lily était capable.

- Non, s'ils sont heureux ensemble c'est le principal. Maïssa est assez grande pour savoir ce qui est bon pour elle.

Sur ces mots, il adressa un sourire amical à Lily, lui signifiant que ça ne servait à rien de continuer cette discussion.

De leur côté Leo et Maïssa se faufilaient dans les couloirs jusqu'à la tour d'astronomie. Ayant dépassé largement le couvre feu, il fallait se faire discret. Arrivés à destination ils s'installèrent sur les coussins et Leo mis sous les yeux de la jeune fille un petit paquet bleu aux reflets d'or.

- Je t'avais dit que je t'avais ramené un cadeau !

Les yeux de Maïssa semblait briller, elle osait à peine toucher le présent qui lui était tendu.

- Allez ouvre !

Avec délicatesse elle défit l'emballage qui entourait une petite boite, dans laquelle se trouvait un collier. Sur une fine chaine en argent, il y avait un pendentif. Une sorte de petit tube en verre où brillait des petites particules que Maïssa n'avait jamais vu. Elle lança un regard interrogateur à Leo.

- De la poussière d'étoile. Dit il simplement.

Alors le visage de Maïssa s'éclaira, elle ne put refréner un sourire et sauta dans les bras du garçon.

Ce cadeau n'avait en effet rien d'anodin quand on savait que le prénom de la jeune fille signifiait « étoile». Elle dégagea ses cheveux, et présenta sa nuque à Leo pour qu'il attache le collier. Les minuscules particules d'étoiles semblaient étinceler encore plus dès l'instant où le collier toucha sa peau. Maïssa était subjuguée par son éclat et ne cessa de remercier Leo.

Le lendemain matin, il fallut à la jeune fille un effort surhumain pour se réveiller à l'heure. Pendant toute la matinée de cours elle ne put s'empêcher de faire tourner le tube doré entre ses doigts. Ce petit jeu n'avait pas échappé aux yeux aiguisés des maraudeurs et James avait bien l'intention de savoir d'où venait ce bijou qu'il n'avait jamais vu auparavant. A midi, les gryffondors sortaient de cours de métamorphoses, Maïssa rangeait ses parchemins en vrac dans son sac sous l'oeil exaspéré de Leo qui était le maitre de l'organisation.

- Depeche May, j'ai faim ! Implora Leo en piétinant

- Mais je me dépêche !

- T'es bordélique c'est une horreur. Constata la jeune homme dépitée.

Ils sortirent dans les derniers et au moment où Maïssa posa un pied hors de la salle elle sentit une main se fermer sur son bras et l'attirer sur le côté. En moins d'une seconde elle fut entouré de James, Sirius, Lily et Danaé dont les regards trahissaient un besoin irrépressible de la faire parler même s'il fallait user de la torture. Maïssa lança un regard plein d'espoir à Leo qui ronchonna et se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers la grande salle.

- Maïssa Joséphine Kane, nous avons quelques questions à te poser. Commença James un sourire carnassier aux lèvres.

- Et nous exigeons la vérité ! Continua Sirius d'un ton tellement sérieux que la jeune fille commençait un peu à paniquer.

Ils l'entrainèrent à la table du déjeuner et l'installèrent entre les deux maraudeurs. En face d'elle Lily et Danaé avaient les yeux brillants, ce qui étaient mauvais signe ! Remus se tenais à côté de Lily et Peter, qui ne comprenait rien à ce qui se passait, à côté de Sirius.

- Alors, repris James. Qui et pourquoi ?

- Pardon ? Articula Maïssa

- Le collier ! Couina Lily surexcitée

- Quel coll... Oh ! Mais vous êtes barrés ou quoi ? Vous me kidnappez pour savoir qui m'a offert un collier ?

- Mais ma petite May, si un prince charmant commence à te couvrir de cadeau il devra venir me voir avant ! Continua très sérieusement James

Maïssa hésitait entre l'amusement et l'agacement.

- Un prince charmant... Vous êtes de grands malades... C'est Leo qui me l'a offert !

Remus ressentit une drôle de sensation dans le ventre, comme si son estomac avait décidé de faire un nœud avec sa rate.

- Alors Leo et toi vous êtes ensemble ? Questionna Sirius

- Non ! C'est mon meilleur ami, il a le droit de me faire des cadeaux quand même !

- Mais il a une chance avec toi ? Lanca Danaé en se penchant en avant

- Mais non ! S'exclama Maïssa au bord de la crise de nerf

Le nœud de Remus se desserra un peu. Non il n'était pas jaloux mais il n'avait pas du tout envie de voir Maïssa au bras de Leo. Ni de qui que ce soit en y réfléchissant bien. Il eut l'impression que Lily l'observait mais n'avait pas envie de vérifier et se concentra sur un morceau de pomme de terre dans son assiette.

Maïssa regardait tour à tour ses 4 juges. Comment avaient ils pu penser qu'elle et Leo pouvaient être autre chose que des amis. Et comment pouvaient ils se permettre de la questionner comme ça ? Elle aimait beaucoup Leo mais elle ne se voyait pas du tout avec lui. Elle croisa le regard de Remus, pendant quelques dixièmes de seconde et fut troublé par les iris dorés du garçon mais se reprit rapidement.

- Ecoutez moi bien tous les 4, je n'ai déjà aucun compte à vous rendre et surtout pas à toi Potter ! Quand tu sauras gérer ta vie sentimentale tu viendras t'occuper de la mienne.

Elle en profita pour jeter un coup d'oeil appuyé sur Lily et repris :

- De plus, si vous aviez un minimum de jugeote vous sauriez que je ne m'intéresse pas à Leo de cette façon ! Si je devais avoir un petit ami je voudrais quelqu'un qui serait beaucoup plus proche de Re...euh... de quelqu'un d'autre que de lui !

Elle avait faillit dire Remus. Elle ne savait même pas pourquoi elle avait dit ça, sous le coup de l'énervement ses neurones ne devaient plus connecter de la même façon. Elle espérait que personne n'aurait relevé sauf que les connaissant, fallait pas prendre trop de risque. La meilleure solution était la fuite. Sauf que les Gryffondors sont courageux normalement. Moralité : courage, fuyons !

Elle se leva d'un coup sec et traversa la salle au pas de course sous les yeux effarés de Kay et Leo. Ce dernier jeta un regard noir vers les Maraudeurs et se décida à aller leur demander des comptes.

Leo n'avait rien à la base contre la petite bande, mais s'ils se figuraient qu'ils pouvaient blesser, se moquer ou juste torturer l'esprit de Maïssa ils allaient le regretter. Tous les regards étaient tournés vers Leo dans la grande salle, il était très rare de le voir s'énerver et pourtant ses yeux turquoises avaient pris à cet instant une teinte si foncé qu'on aurait cru qu'ils allaient lancer des éclairs.

- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ici ? Lanca t'il d'un air agressif

- Rien qui te concerne Répliqua James sur le même ton

- Euh... dans un sens si. Intervint Peter d'une voix fluette que Lily fit taire par un violent coup de pied.

- On a juste un peu trop taquiné Maïssa, repris James, rien de méchant.

- Et c'est pour ça qu'elle est partie comme une furie ? Pour « rien de méchant » ?

Leo avait posé ses mains sur le rebord de la table, il serrait si fort ses doigts que les jointures de ses phalanges blanchissaient. Il défiait James du regard et Lily sentait qu'il était temps de calmer les ardeurs de chacun.

- On a sans doute un peu exagéré. Désolé. Dès qu'on la vois on ira s'excuser.

- Non on est pas désolé. Répliqua James en se tournant vers Lily.

- Si ! James tu es désolé, est ce que c'est clair ? Il est désolé Leo. Je suis désolée. On est tous désolé.

James baissa la tête en marmonnant et Leo après une brève hésitation tourna les talons pour quitter la grande salle.

- Pourquoi on serait désolé ? On a rien fait de mal ! S'indigna James

- James... Soupira Danaé. Tu sais très bien que quand il s'agit de Maïssa, Leo peut se montrer … imprévisible.

- Et puis, continua Remus, vous avez un peu abusé aussi. Elle avait l'air vraiment en colère.

- Heureusement qu'elle ne reste jamais fâchée longtemps ! Clama Sirius en se balançant sur sa chaise.

- N'empêche qu'on devrait quand même aller s'excuser. Murmura Lily d'un air gêné

Chacun se regarda à tour de rôle et James admit qu'ils avaient peut être exagéré mais qu'il n'allait pas s'écraser devant Leo pour autant.

Maïssa fulminait. Ces espèces de traitres, de veracrasses poisseux qui se permettaient de l'interroger sur ses amourettes alors qu'ils étaient aussi incapables les un comme les autres de mener leurs sentiments correctement ! Elle avait l'habitude des bêtises des Maraudeurs mais cette fois, sans qu'elle comprenne pourquoi ça l'avait énervé plus que de raison. Elle marchait sans trop savoir vers où, errant dans les couloirs du château. Derrière elle, des pas se rapprochaient.

- May, attends moi s'il te plait !

Maïssa se retourna l'air mauvais mais son visage s'adoucit en une fraction de seconde quand elle reconnut la silhouette de Kay. Elle s'arrêta pour l'attendre, essayant de faire redescendre sa colère.

- Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? Questionna Kay d'une voix douce

- Rien... Ils m'ont énervé avec leurs conneries.

- Ils font toujours n'importe quoi ! Tu devrais avoir l'habitude non ?

Maïssa essaya de retenir un sourire mais c'était peine perdue.

- Je sais mais là ils ont abusé. Ils ont insinué des choses sur Leo et moi et ça ne m'a pas plu.

- Pourtant, dit Kay d'une voix hésitante, ce n'est pas la première fois que tu entends des rumeurs sur vous deux non ? En règle générale tu passes au dessus.

- Oui je sais. Mais cette fois, et venant d'eux ça m'a énervé.

- Tu es vraiment trop impulsive parfois May.

- Oh ça va hein, on dirait Dumby quand tu prends cet voix là. Marmonna Maïssa

Maïssa n'avait pas d'autres arguments au final, rien qui puisse expliquer pourquoi cette histoire de collier avait dégénérée. Elle avait juste trouvé ça gênant d'avoir été traité comme ça devant tout le monde. Kay posa sa main sur le bras de son main et exerça une petite pression pour la ramener à la réalité. L'après midi elles avaient cours ensemble et si elles ne se dépêchaient pas elles allaient arriver en retard !

**[ A suivre ... ]**


	4. Chapitre 3 : Looser !

**Me voilà avec un chapitre tout chaud ! Un énorme merci pour les reviews et les alertes ! Le prochain chapitre arrivera dans une semaine ou une semaine et demi. Évidemment toutes les critiques sont les bienvenus, bonnes ou mauvaises. Si vous voyez des fautes, n'hésitez surtout pas à me le dire. J'aime pas me relire donc je le fais assez sommairement ( oui je sais, c'est mal ). **

**Bonne lecture !  
**

* * *

Maïssa était mauvaise en potion, c'était un fait. Mais comme Kay était studieuse ça compensait largement ses lacunes et elle en profitait un peu parfois. Elles s'installèrent au milieu de la salle, et papotèrent en attendant l'arrivée de leur professeur. Maïssa n'esquissa pas un mouvement quand elle entendit les maraudeurs s'installer juste derrière elle et fit la sourde oreille aux appels de James et Sirius.

Pendant la première partie du cours, où le professeur se contenta d'énumérer les points qu'ils allaient aborder, Maïssa reçue un petit bout de parchemin plié en 4.

_Nous, James Potter et Sirius Black implorons ton pardon et te présentons nos plus plates excuses._

_En conséquence de nos actes, nous t'autorisons à nous demander tout ce que tu voudras ! _

_( Sauf si ça concerne Servilus et tout acte de gentillesse ou de bienveillance )_

_Ps : Lily et Danaé aussi sont désolées. _

Maïssa haussa les épaules en souriant et jeta un coup d'oeil par dessus son épaule. Sirius et James lui faisaient de grands yeux de chiens battus et battaient des cils.

Elle retourna le bout de parchemin et trempa sa plume dans l'encre noire.

_La seule chose que je vous demande c'est de ne pas faire de réflexions sur ma vie sentimentale inexistante. _

_Promettez moi de vous y tenir et je vous pardonnerais !_

Elle jeta discrètement le message sur le bureau des garçons et essaya de se concentrer sur ce que disait le professeur.

- Et donc, d'ici la fin de l'année vous devrez confectionner votre propre potion. Le choix devra évidemment être validé par mes bons soins avant d'en commencer la confection ! Ce travail sera à réaliser en binôme.

Maïssa jeta un regard complice à Kay et un bruit de fond envahit la salle de classe. « et hop, encore une bonne note sans trop en faire » pensa la jeune fille en ricanant intérieurement.

- Calmez vos ardeurs c'est moi qui ai choisi les duos !

L'enthousiasme de Maïssa descendit d'un cran, elle grimaça et tendit l'oreille en priant Merlin d'avoir un bon partenaire.

- Miss Helving vous ferez équipe avec Monsieur Black.

Kay soupira de soulagement et adressa un sourire à un Sirius.

- Monsieur Potter avec Miss Hodgins.

James fit un clin d'oeil à Danaé.

- Miss Evans avec Monsieur Bishop. Miss Kane avec Monsieur Lupin. Miss...

Mais Maïssa n'écoutait pas la suite, elle était plutôt rassurée de ne pas tomber avec quelqu'un qu'elle n'appréciait pas. Elle tourna la tête vers Remus et en voyant son expression mi-effarée mi-dégoutée elle ressentit tout de suite moins de compassion pour le pauvre petit Remus si timide. Elle marmonna quelque chose pour elle seule et joua nerveusement avec son pendentif.

Remus commençait à paniquer et pensa pendant un instant à aller demander son changement de groupe, mais sa politesse légendaire l'empêchait de le faire. Après tout de quoi pouvait il s'inquiéter ? Ce ne serait rien d'autre qu'un travail scolaire.

« **_Un travail scolaire avec Maïssa, normal_.** » Se persuada t'il. « **Putain je vais craquer. Tuez moi. Ou tuez là. Mais faut faire quelque chose. Si je trébuche dans l'escalier j'pourrais me peter une jambe ou mieux ! Les deux ! Et comme ça pas de cours de potion !** ».

Remus fixait le vide en se parlant à lui même.

« **Non allez, je suis fort et courageux. Je suis un Gryffondor bordel !** ».

- Alors Remus, quelque chose ne va pas ? Susurra Lily en se penchant par dessus sa table

- -Hein ? Quoi ?

- Mon louveteau à la trouille de sortir du terrier ? Enchaina Danaé en souriant d'un air pervers

- Vous êtes des harpies. Maugréa Remus en se penchant sur son parchemin

La professeur sonna la fin du cours et Remus prit une grande bouffée d'air avant de se frayer un chemin au milieu des élèves, sous le regard inquisiteur de Lily. Arrivé juste derrière elle il s'accorda une seconde pour la détailler. Il eut envie de passer ses bras autour de sa taille et de glisser ses doigts dans ses boucles brunes. Il la trouvait terriblement attirante.

Lily observait la scène en souriant tendrement et attrapa le bras de la personne à côté d'elle.

- Remus est vraiment adorable quand il est amoureux. Il a l'air tout stressé. Murmura t'elle

- Tu ne m'as jamais dis que j'étais adorable, pourtant je suis amoureux de toi Lily jolie.

Lily sursauta et se retourna pour croiser le regard de James

- je... je croyais que c'était Danaé ! Excuse moi.

- Y a pas de souci. S'amusa le garçon.

Elle le fixa un moment. Il avait changé, il était plus calme et elle se surprit à le trouver séduisant. Le raclement de gorge de James la fit tressauter et elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait pas lâché son bras. En rougissant elle quitta la pièce.

Maïssa était déçue. Déçue de voir que l'idée de travailler avec elle répugnait Remus à ce point. Elle ne l'entendit même pas arriver derrière elle et eut un petit sursaut en sentant une main chaude se poser sur son épaule.

- Maïssa ?

- Quoi ?

En voyant l'expression de Remus elle comprit qu'elle avait peut être pris un ton un peu agressif.

- Euh excuse moi je... je ne...

- Laisse tomber Remus, j'irais voir la prof si tu veux et lui demanderais de nous changer de groupe.

Remus sentait à nouveau ce noeud à l'estomac, il essayait de ne pas avoir un air trop déçu et un triste sourire s'afficha sur ses lèvres.

- Oui je me doute bien que la perspective de travailler avec moi ne doit pas t'emballer. Enchaina t'il.

- Quoi ? Mais...mais ça ne me dérange pas de travailler avec toi. Je croyais que c'est toi qui...

- Qui ?

Maïssa hésita une seconde à finir sa phrase. Elle se contenta de sourire et de secouer la tête.

- Non rien. Laisse tomber. J'espère que tu es doué en potion, mon niveau est vraiment limité !

- On se débrouillera ! Répondit Remus d'un air enjoué avant de partir rejoindre ses amis.

Maïssa le regarda partir, un drôle de sourire aux lèvres qui n'échappa pas à Kay et Leo.

- Et bien, commença Kay, ça te réussit le travail d'équipe !

- Je ne dirais pas ça, enchaina Leo, mais c'est vrai que tu as l'air bien joyeuse.

Maïssa sentit le sang lui monter aux joues.

- N'importe quoi... Allez, les devoirs ne vont pas se faire tout seul !

Elle tira la langue à ses amis et partit le cœur léger.

* * *

**Octobre.**

Les semaines passaient à une vitesse folle, cette année était plus difficile que les autres et les heures passées à la bibliothèque ne permettait même pas aux maraudeurs de faire trop de bêtises. Évidemment tout est relatif, ils avaient quand même trouvé le temps de changer la couleur de cheveux de 3 serpentards, d'en envoyer 4 à l'infirmerie, de se faire coller 5 fois, de faire exploser le chaudron de Severus et de faire gagner a Gryffondor le premier match de Quidditch.

Maïssa venait de finir son devoir de soin aux créatures magiques, non sans l'aide de Leo et roula son parchemin en soupirant. Elle ne voulait plus jamais entendre parler des Basilics et des 120 façons d'utiliser leurs crochets. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à Kay qui finissait sa dissertation de défense contre les forces du mal et décida qu'elles avaient droit à une pause.

L'automne venait d'arriver mais le temps était encore doux, une promenade dans le parc ne pouvait pas faire de mal !

Elles marchaient le long du lac, discutant de tout mais surtout de rien quand elles croisèrent Nils, le préfet de Serdaigle et Gaspard un de ses amis les plus proches. Maïssa surpris le regard de Kay sur ce dernier et se mit à rire.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a de si drole ? Commença Kay

- Tu comptes tenter quelque chose ou attendre qu'une autre le fasse à ta place ?

- Tenter quoi ?

Maïssa jeta un regard derrière elle pour s'assurer qu'elles étaient à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes et se pencha vers son amie

- Je ne suis pas idiote, j'ai bien vu comment tu le regardais. Gaspard te plait, avoue le.

- Non... mais non je... non... tu... Balbutia Kay en rougissant.

- Pas de mensonge jeune fille ! Vous avez un cours ensemble non ?

- Oui, mais on ne se parle pas énormément. Juste un peu.

- Ma petite Kay, si Gaspard te plait qu'est ce que tu attends ?

- Et toi ? Répliqua son ami d'un air moqueur

- Moi quoi ?

- Avec Remus ?

Maïssa mordilla sa lèvre et ne put retenir un sourire.

- Il n'y a rien avec Remus.

- Bien sur. Regarde moi dans les yeux et ose me dire qu'il ne t'intéresse pas !

Maïssa tenta de regarder Kay mais elle n'arrivait pas à lui mentir, elle se mit à rire et avoua :

- Ok j'abdique. Je ne suis pas indifférente à son charme ! Mais il n'y a quand même rien. C'est un béguin sans importance.

- Tu veux me faire gober ça ?

- Je t'assure, y a vraiment rien à dire ! On se parle pas lui et moi.

Kay n'insista pas mais ce n'était que partie remise. Les deux jeunes filles rentrèrent au château pour terminer leurs devoirs en plaisantant sur les différentes façons de séduire un homme inaccessible.

En remontant l'escalier vers la salle commune, elles croisèrent Remus et Danaé qui allait voir l'entrainement de Quidditch. Maïssa fit signe à Kay qu'elle la rejoindrait après et se tourna vers Remus.

- Tu serais dispo pour aller à la bibliothèque ce soir ? Il faudrait qu'on commence notre dossier.

- Euh... Remus était pris de cours, il ne voulait surtout pas être seule avec ce soir, demain on va travailler à la bibliothèque avec Lily et Peter, tu pourras venir et on s'y mettra.

- Ah. D'accord comme tu veux.

Maïssa était frustrée, il ne cachait plus du tout son envie de ne pas être seul avec elle. Ca commençait à être agaçant.

Elle salua les deux gryffondors et continua sa route.

Remus continua lui aussi de son côté mais Danaé n'avait pas bougé.

- Tu viens ?

- Mais Remus... T'es idiot ou quoi ?

Le maraudeur fronça les sourcils d'un air interrogateur. La jeune femme se mit à sa hauteur et lui asséna une petite tape sur la tête.

- Mais.. Aïe !

- Tu l'as bien mérité ! Lily a raison, tu es vraiment pas doué.

- Doué ? De quoi tu parles ?

- Roh, avance. T'es pas prêt !

Remus décida d'abdiquer, les filles étaient des êtres totalement abstrait à ses yeux.

* * *

Deux semaines après leur rencontre au milieu de l'escalier, ils n'avaient toujours pas plus avancer sur leur devoir de potion. Leur rendez vous à la bibliothèque était tombé à l'eau, Remus prétendant être malade. Un samedi après midi, Sirius, James et Remus faisaient une partie de cartes dans la grande salle quand Maïssa s'approcha d'eux et s'installa en face de Remus.

Ce dernier sursauta et sentit tous ses muscles se tendre.

- Alors May, quel bon vent t'amène auprès des plus beaux gosses de l'école ? Questionna Sirius d'un air charmeur en lui adressant un clin d'oeil.

La jeune fille lui adressa un regard dépité.

- Sirius... T'es un looser... Remus, il faut vraiment qu'on se voit. On doit rendre notre sujet demain juste pour info.

- Je m'en suis occupé. Je t'ai fait une liste des sujets potentiels et puis tu décideras.

Ce disant il sorti de son sac un parchemin plié en deux qu'il lui tendit.

- Mais... on pourrait pas en parler ensemble ?

- Pourquoi faire ? Répondit il d'un air aussi détaché que possible.

Maïssa le fixa un instant avec des grands yeux puis soupira.

- J'abandonne. En fait vous êtes tous les trois des loosers.

- J'ai rien dit moi ! S'écria James indigné.

- Parce que toi t'es un looser tout le temps Jamy ! Bon j'vous laisse. Remus pour le sujet, je t'envoie un hibou ou tu préfères que j'accroche la réponse au collier de mon chat et que je te le balance à la figure ?

Un peu agacée mais surtout dépitée elle quitta la pièce. Remus la regarda partir sans dire un mot et sentit le regard insistant de ses deux amis.

- Quoi ?

- Commença « quoi » ? Répliqua Sirius. T'as l'intention de te payer une sale note a votre dossier ? Maïssa est aussi douée en potion qu'Hagrid en broderie !

- Oui je sais, c'est pour ça que j'ai fais une sélection des sujets.

- Oui enfin sans parler de ça, t'as l'occasion de passer du temps avec elle. Profites en !

- En profitez pour quoi ? Questionna Remus en haussant les sourcils

- Non mais laisse tomber, il est pas prêt. Lança James en direction de Sirius

- Pas prêt pour quoi ?

- Looser ! S'exclamèrent d'une même voix James et Sirius avant d'éclater de rire.

Lily revenait de la bibliothèque quand elle heurta une masse – qui avait du être humaine à une période de sa vie – qui se mit à beugler contre la rouquine.

- Euh.. Maïssa ? Commença Lily en reculant prudemment d'un pas

- Quoi ? Ah... C'est toi.

- Ca a pas l'air d'aller.

Maïssa glissa nerveusement sa main dans ses cheveux en lançant des regards derrière elle.

- Remus m'énerve. Qu'est ce que je lui ai fait pour qu'il ne veuille aucun contact avec moi ? On dirait que rien que le fait que je lui parle l'agace.

Lily se mit à rire et pencha la tête sur le côté en regardant avec douceur la jeune fille.

- Finalement vous êtes pas plus doué l'un que l'autre.

- C'est à dire ? Question Maïssa d'un air soupçonneux

- Rien. Mais ne soit pas trop dure avec Remus, tu sais il n'est pas très doué pour les relations humaines.

Le soir une petite chouette toute excitée s'écrasa dans l'assiette de Remus, elle refusait de lâcher l'enveloppe dans son bec et il dût la déconcentrer avec un bout de bacon. Quand il réussit à l'attraper elle le pinça et s'envola maladroitement.

_Je n'avais pas envie de blesser mon chat donc j'ai pris la chouette la plus exécrable de la volière. Ok pour le philtre de mort vivante. _

_May. _

Son estomac se noua encore une fois, elle allait finir par le détester. C'était peut être déjà fait pensa t'il en regardant son doigt sanguinolent.

Il jeta un regard vers la jeune fille qui était à la table de Kay, elle le regardait avec un air glorieux et lui fit un clin d'oeil. Remus répondit par un sourire timide mais se sentit immédiatement soulagé.

- May : 1. Remus : 0. Ricanna Lily à l'oreille de Danaé.


	5. Chapitre 4 : Doucement mais surement ?

Je n'avais pas prévu de mettre autant de temps pour publier mais je n'ai pas trop eu le temps entre les cours et le boulot. Et puis je n'ai pas d'excuses, tout est déjà écrit et je n'ai plus qu'a corriger. Mais j'ai eu la flemme et comme je n'avais quasiment pas de reviews j'ai pas eu de rappel à l'ordre XD ( non ce n'est pas du tout un appel innocent * sifflote * ). C'est pas un chapitre très intéressant, mais y a des éléments importants pour la suite. See you soon ! Et un merci spéciale à **Hey-ceycey**.

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

Novembre.

Remus tentait tant bien que mal de se concentrer sur son cours mais le devoir de Runes lui semblait complètement abstrait. Son cerveau n'avait a priori pas envie de travailler, il tourna la tête en direction de ses amis. Sirius semblait s'arracher les cheveux sur sa dissertation de métamorphose, Lily plissaient les yeux en mordillant le bout de sa plume, Danaé soupirait en regardant par la fenêtre et James dormait sur sa table. Affligeant. Le silence de la bibliothèque commençait à lui taper sur les nerfs et il décida d'aller prendre un peu l'air. Silencieusement il se glissa hors de sa chaise, attrapa son sac et s'éclipsa en adressant un petit sourire à Lily qui le regardait d'un air curieux.

Dans les couloirs le peu d'élèves qu'il croisait semblait mornes, se trainant sans motivation. Décidément l'approche de l'hiver ne réussissait à personne ! En arrivant dans la salle commune, il s'arrêta un instant à la fenêtre. Les arbres étaient nus, le vent se baladait dans les branches et les nuages menaçaient. Il allait neiger ce soir, la première neige de la saison. Le vent semblait glaciale et il était heureux d'être au chaud.

Il se tourna pour monter ses affaires de cours dans le dortoir et vit Maïssa qui descendait de celui des filles d'un air pressé. Remus déglutit difficilement, elle ne l'avait pas encore vu et sursauta quand elle sentit la présence du loup-garou à ses côtés.

- Oh Remus, salut. Dit elle d'un ton neutre.

- Salut Maïssa. Tu.. tu vas bien ? Demanda t'il en essayant de faire trembler le moins possible sa voix.

Devant l'air surpris de la jeune fille, Remus regretta d'avoir engagé la conversation et se maudissait déjà.

- Très bien, répondit-elle d'une voix plus douce qu'à l'ordinaire, et toi ? Tu n'es pas en train de travailler avec les autres ?

- J'en avais un peu marre de la bibliothèque, mais j'ai avancé sur notre dossier ! On pourrait voir ça si tu veux.

Remus se surprit lui même d'avoir fait une proposition à la jeune fille, lui qui faisait tout pour éviter de se retrouver seule avec elle.

Maïssa avait l'impression de rêver, elle se demanda même pendant une seconde si on ne lui faisait pas une mauvaise blague. Depuis quand Remus Lupin venait lui demander des nouvelles de sa santé ? Sans ses amis qui plus est ? Et surtout, qu'est ce qui lui prenait de lui proposer de travailler leur dossier ? Depuis un mois elle n'arrêtait pas d'insister avant qu'il daigne venir s'asseoir à côté d'elle à la bibliothèque pour mettre en commun leurs recherches. Elle se rendit compte que Remus attendait visiblement une réponse et elle crut même l'espace d'un instant qu'il rougissait. Elle par contre, était certaine de sentir ses joues rosirent.

- Oh... euh... c'est que là j'ai quelque chose à faire, de vraiment urgent... alors..

- Tu sais, dit il d'une voix plus calme, tu n'es pas obligé d'inventer quelque chose. Je ne me vexerais pas de savoir que tu n'as pas envie de te retrouver seul avec moi. Je ne suis pas de très bonne compagnie.

- Non !

Maïssa avait presque crié mais s'en rendit compte un peu tard, toutes les têtes présentes étaient déjà tournées vers elle et Remus.

- Tu es de bonne compagnie Remus. Mais là j'ai vraiment quelque chose à faire.

Elle lui indiqua du regard un petit sac bleu qu'elle tenait dans la main.

- Par contre ce soir si tu veux je suis libre.

Dès l'instant où elle prononça sa phrase elle comprit son erreur. Les gloussements derrière elle, les yeux de Remus qui se baissèrent instantanément sur le sol lui firent ressentir l'ambiguïté de ses mots.

- Non mais je veux dire... pas pour... enfin ce soir... dans la soirée... pour... Elle bégayait, des sueurs froides lui parcouraient le dos, elle avait l'impression de s'enfoncer à chaque mots.

- A 21h ici ? Questionna Remus en plantant ses yeux dorés dans les siens

- Oui.

- A ce soir Maïssa.

- A ce soir.

Elle tourna les talons rapidement et s'échappa de la pièce. Remus entendait les chuchotements des élèves mais il s'en fichait. Un sourire se dessinait sur ses lèvres, une boule de chaleur c'était installé dans sa poitrine et même si sa raison lui criait de revenir à lui, il avait envie de profiter encore une petite minute ou deux. Il monta rapidement l'escalier du dortoir et lança son sac sur le lit, il jeta un rapide coup d'oeil à la malle de James et se mordilla la lèvre. Il avait une idée derrière la tête mais son côté sérieux lui intima de faire demi tour et d'arrêter immédiatement de penser. Il voulait juste savoir, simple curiosité, il n'y avait rien de mal à ça et si quelqu'un lui disait quelque chose... oh de toute façon personne ne le saurait ! Il ordonna à sa raison de se taire et fouilla dans les affaires de James. Au bout de quelques secondes il sentit sous ses doigts la rugosité du parchemin.

- Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises . Murmura t'il après s'être assuré que personne n'était là.

La carte dévoila doucement ses traits, les pas des élèves s'inscrivaient à l'encre noire et Remus mis quelques minutes avant de trouver ceux qu'il cherchait. Le prénom de Maïssa se trouvait dans une aile du château où aucun élèves ne mettaient les pieds généralement tout simplement parce qu'il n'y avait rien à y faire. Il y avait d'anciennes salles de classes délabrées dont plus de la moitié avaient brûlé et n'avaient jamais été remises en état. La curiosité de remus était de plus en plus titillée il hésita un instant puis décréta que non, il avait déjà été trop loin et ce que faisait Maïssa ne le regardait pas. Il replia la carte, effaça son contenu et la remis en place juste à temps, Sirius venait de surgir derrière lui.

- Alors Remus, on drague ? Lanca t'il en riant

Le loup garou le regarda d'un air étonné sans comprendre ce dont il parlait.

- Il paraît que toi et Maïssa vous avez rencart ce soir.

- Qu..quoi ?

Le teint de Remus était passé en une seconde par environ 4 teintes différentes et il abordait maintenant un magnifique blanc cassés tirant sur le jaune pâle.

- La rumeur circule dans toute l'école ! Bourreau des coeurs va ! Alors, raconte moi tout.

- Sirius, il n'y a rien à raconter. Cette rumeur est fausse.

- Oh... Fit l'animagus l'air dépité

- On s'est donné rendez vous pour travailler sur notre dossier de potion.

- Donc il y a bien rencart !

- Non. Il n'y a pas de rencart, et il n'y en aura pas.

Remus n'avait pas dit cela sur un ton ferme. L'idée d'avoir un rendez vous avec Maïssa était très plaisante mais il n'était pas idiot et savait que ça n'arriverait jamais. S'il avait été un étudiant comme les autres les choses seraient différentes mais là il ne pouvait pas se permettre ce genre de fantaisies. Il redescendit dans la salle commune, et se plongea dans un livre pour éviter les questions que James et Lily mourraient d'envie de lui poser. A 20h quand il alla manger avec les autres, il sentit les regards, il entendait les murmures et eut envie de leur crier à tous de s'occuper de leurs affaires. Mais Remus était trop calme pour ça, il préférait faire l'aveugle et le sourd, les gens finiraient par se calmer. Il ne comprenait vraiment pas comment ils pouvaient imaginer que lui, Remus Lupin, pouvait avoir un rendez avec Maïssa Kane. A ses yeux cette addition était complètement improbable. Il se surprit à la chercher du regard, en se confortant dans l'idée que c'était juste pour voir si cette histoire de rumeur la touchait. Mais elle n'était pas à leur table, et n'était pas avec Kay et Leo chez les Poufsouffles.

- Elle n'est pas là. Jamais le mardi soir. Lui lança une voix familière.

Danaé le regardait en souriant, une mèche violette lui tombait devant les yeux, qu'elle avait en amande lui donnant l'air d'un lutin. Remus sentait le sang lui montait aux joues et fit semblant de ne pas comprendre. La jeune fille se mit à sourire et s'approcha de lui pour que les autres n'entendent pas.

- Je vois tout tu sais. Depuis l'an dernier elle ne vient plus manger le mardi soir, parfois elle disparaît dans l'après midi aussi. J'ai essayé de la faire parler plus d'une fois, j'ai même été jusqu'à la suivre mais elle m'a toujours semé !

- Oh... c'est bizarre. Je suis étonné que Sirius et James n'aient jamais cherché à en savoir plus.

- Ils ont du comprendre que c'était son jardin secret, ou n'ont pas réussi à la faire parler. Mais toi peut être que tu aurais plus de chance !

- Comment ça ?

Danaé se contenta de regarder son ami d'un air attendri et changea de sujet.

A 20h45 Remus était déjà à attendre Maïssa dans la salle commune, sous les regards entendus de ses amis qui faisaient semblant de jouer aux cartes au coin du feu. Lily venait d'envoyer promener James, une fois de plus sous le rire moqueur de Danaé.

Le tableau de la salle pivota pour laisser apparaître des boucles brunes que tout le monde connaissait bien.

Maïssa avait l'air essoufflé, elle indiqua à Remus qu'elle arrivait dans dix minutes et monta dans son dortoir. Elle se précipita sous la douche et essaya de calmer son coeur qui battait décidément trop vite à son goût.

- Calme toi Maïssa c'est juste un rendez vous pour bosser. Murmura t'elle pour elle même.

Elle hésita un instant à se mettre un peu plus en valeur qu'a l'accoutumée, un peu de maquillage ne pouvait pas faire de mal après tout. Puis attrapa son sac et redescendit. En bas elle adressa un sourire aux Maraudeurs et un plus timide à Remus. Elle s'approcha de lui et parla d'une voix aussi calme que possible.

- Je suis prête ! On y va ?

- Oui. Je te suis.

En sortant de la salle elle croisa Leo qui lui souhaita bon courage et l'embrassa tendrement sur la joue. Il adressa un regard méfiant à Remus et s'en alla.

Ils s'installèrent dans une petite salle d'étude vide. Chacun à un bout de la table ils s'échangèrent leurs notes et un silence studieux s'installa. Remus relevait les yeux de temps en temps pour la regarder, elle mordillait sa plume en notant deux ou trois choses par moment.

Pendant 1h30 ils échangèrent, fouillèrent dans des livres, dressèrent la liste des ingrédients et rédigèrent des lignes et des lignes.

Maïssa ne put retenir un bâillement, elle commençait à fatiguer et avait de plus en plus de mal à se concentrer. Elle commença à jouer avec son pendentif, ce que Remus remarqua tout de suite. Elle surprit le regard du garçon sur son bijou et lui sourit.

- Il t'intrigue ?

- Un peu. Avoua Remus.

Elle détacha le pendentif et le tendis au maraudeur. Il fit tourner le petit tube entre ses doigts et observa avec attention les petites poussières qui étincelaient.

- Qu'est ce que c'est ? Questionna t'il sans lever les yeux

- De la poussière d'étoile.

Remus pris un air surpris et repris son observation.

- Original, très original. C'est vraiment un beau cadeau.

- Oui et puis c'est aussi très personnel.

Remus la regarda, il aurait aimé en savoir plus mais il ne pouvait pas lui demander, il se contenta de lui rendre le collier. Sans un mot, Maïssa se leva et s'approcha du garçon, elle se tourna, dégagea ses cheveux pour lui montrer son cou et après une seconde Remus compris. Il passa le collier autour de son cou et avec douceur l'attacha. Maïssa frisonna legerement en sentant les doigts glacés de Remus sur sa peau. Elle sentit les poils se ses bras se hérisser et mordilla sa lèvre inférieur.

- Mon prénom signifie étoile. C'est pour ça que je te disais que c'était personnel.

Maïssa retourna à sa place mais n'avait plus du tout l'intention de travailler. Remus quant à lui réfléchissait à ce qu'elle venait de lui dire. Maintenant il comprenait mieux pourquoi elle rayonnait autant. Elle se mit à se balancer sur sa chaise en observant le garçon qui fixait d'un air absent son parchemin. Si elle s'écoutait elle lui sauterait dessus là maintenant tout de suite. Mais elle n'était pas vraiment sûre qu'il apprécierait, leur relation commençait doucement à s'améliorer elle n'avait pas l'intention de tout gâcher maintenant. Pourtant sa façon passer sa langue sur ses lèvres réveillait les instincts prédateurs de la jeune fille. Il ne se rendait pas compte de l'influence qu'il avait sur elle, c'était terrifiant. Quand Remus leva les yeux vers elle, elle eut un leger sursaut et le fragile équilibre qu'elle avait réussit à trouver sur les pieds arrières de sa chaise vacilla. Et elle vacilla avec ! Elle essaya de se rattraper au rebord de la table mais c'était peine perdu. Dans un bruit métallique elle et sa chaise s'effondrèrent sur le sol.

- Ca va ? S'inquiéta Remus en se levant d'un bond

- Ma dignité est en miette mais je survivrais. Maugréa la jeune fille

Elle se releva en massant le bas de son dos qui avait amorti le choc à son grand désespoir et hésita entre bruler la chaise par vengeance ou se jeter par la fenêtre de dépit. Remus décida pour elle en lui proposant d'arrêter là le travail. Évidemment, pensa Maïssa, le coup de la fille qui se vautre de sa chaise ça tue le romantisme.

De retour dans la salle commune elle alla directement dormir pendant que Remus se faisait questionner de part et d'autres par ces amis. Il eut beau leur répéter milles fois qu'ils se faisaient des films, le sourire qu'il n'arrivait pas à cacher ne trahissait personne.

* * *

Il était 1h du matin et Maïssa ne trouvait toujours pas le sommeil. Il aurait été faux de dire que c'était son rendez vous avec Remus qui la troublait, elle avait juste extrêmement faim ! Il était tard mais un petit tour aux cuisines s'imposaient et sûre de ne croiser personne elle ne se changea pas. Avec douceur elle s'éclipsa du dortoir et se faufila dans la salle commune.

- Alors, on fugue ? Murmura une voix venant du canapé.

[ A suivre... ]


	6. Chapitre 5 : En avant En arrière

Voici un chapitre un peut plus long que les autres, en fait c'est 2 chapitres condensés en un seul. J'ai pas corrigé les fautes, je n'ai pas eu le courage donc désolée je sais c'est nul _

Je suis de moins en moins emballée par cette fiction, j'ai peur de bacler la fin mais bon, wait and see !

* * *

Maïssa émit une sorte de petit cri aigüe et se raidit.

- Bordel Remus ! S'écria t'elle en reconnaissant le maraudeur. Tu m'as foutu la trouille !

- Je vois ça !

Il riait doucement devant l'air encore apeuré de la jeune fille.

- Où vas tu à cette heure ? Et dans cette tenue surtout ?

Maïssa jeta un coup d'oeil à ses vêtements et rougit. Elle n'avait pas prévu qu'un jour Remus la verrait dans un vieux jogging et surtout avec son tee-shirt bleu délavé et orné de charmant nounours.

- J'ai faim, je vais aux cuisines. Je pensais que tout le monde dormait.

- Ca t'embête si je t'accompagne ?

Euh non du tout.

Remus se dirigea vers la sortie et elle lui emboita le pas. Elle se sentait un peu déboussolée que Remus se comporte de façon aussi naturelle avec elle. Le garçon quand à lui avait clairement dit à sa raison de se taire, et de lui laisser au moins le bonheur de cette soirée.

Dès qu'ils eurent pénétré dans les cuisines une elfe s'approcha d'eux pour prendre leur commande.

- Une gaufre à la crème de marrons s'il vous plait !

- Comme d'habitude Miss Kane ! Et vous Monsieur Lupin ?

- Une crepe au citron !

- Tout de suite !

Ils s'installèrent sur une petite table en bois si étroite que leur genou s'effleuraient. Un silence gêné s'installa et Maïssa tenta tant bien que mal de rendre le moment moins tendu.

- Et toi, pourquoi ne dormais tu pas ?

* Parce que je pensais à toi * Pensa Remus.

- Insomnie.

- Oh. Comment ça se fait ?

- J'en sais trop rien. Mentit encore une fois le loup-garou. Le stress des cours peut être.

- Tu es doué en tout Remus, si tu commences a stresser j'ai plus qu'à me mettre sous antidépresseur !

Remus ne put s'empêcher de rire devant l'air sérieux de la jeune fille. L'elfe leur apporta leur commande et il vit les yeux de la jeune fille pétiller. Elle mis de la crème de marron sur le bout de son index et le lécha avec gourmandise. Elle n'avait aucune idée du potentiel érotique de ce geste et Remus eut soudainement très chaud. Il chassa les pensées un peu osées de son esprit et attaqua sa crêpe.

- Crepe au citron. Original ! Articula la jeune femme entre deux bouchées

- C'est mon péché mignon !

- Souvenirs d'enfance ?

- Oui ma mère m'en faisait à chaque pl...enfin chaque fois que j'étais malade quand j'étais petit.

Il avait faillit dire pleine lune. Il avait faillit se trahir. Il s'en voulait mais il s'en voulait aussi de lui mentir.

- Et toi, pourquoi une gaufre à la creme de marron ?

- Parce que j'adore ça !

- C'est une raison plutot bonne !

Ils continuèrent à discuter de tout et de rien et une demi heure plus tard se décidèrent à rentrer. En bas de l'escalier Maïssa déposa un baiser sur la joue de Remus pour lui souhaiter bonne nuit et ce dernier fut heureux que la pièce soit aussi sombre. Elle ne pouvait au moins pas voir le sang lui monter aux joues.

**Décembre.**

Maïssa et Kay discutaient en prenant leur petit déjeuner, des bruissement d'ailes et des hululements emplirent la grande salle. Une petite chouette brune s'extirpa du lot et se posa devant Maïssa. Elle tenait dans son bec une enveloppe brillante.

Les mains tremblantes Maïssa échangea un bref regard à Kay et ouvrit rapidement la lettre.

Sur un morceau de papier plié en deux était collé un post-it :

_Ma chérie, nous avons reçu ça pour toi. Félicitation ! J'espère que tout vas bien. Bisous. Maman._

Elle déplia le mot et essaya de retenir un cri de joie.

« _Mademoiselle Maïssa Kane, vous avez été retenue pour participer à notre concours en vue d'intégrer la prestigieuse école de danse Divadanse. Nous vous enverrons dans les plus brefs délais des informations complémentaires. Cordialement. La directrice du centre de Danse de Londres. _»

Elle sauta dans les bras de Kay qui la félicita et se dépêcha de sortir de la salle pour trouver Leo et lui annoncer la nouvelle. Elle ne pouvait pas quitter la lettre des yeux et en tournant dans un des couloirs du château elle se cogna contre quelqu'un venant en sens inverse. Elle essaya de se rattraper mais il n'y avait rien a porter de main et se voyait déjà par terre. Au dernier moment une main l'attrapa fermement par la taille. Remus l'attira vers lui pour ne pas qu'elle trébuche et pendant quelques secondes ils restèrent là, interdit. Le coeur de Maïssa battait si fort qu'elle était persuadée que tout le château l'entendait. Remus avait les yeux plongés dans les siens, une drôle de lueur dans le regard, sa respiration c'était accéléré. La proximité de leur deux corps les perturbaient autant l'un que l'autre. Ce fut lui qui repris ses esprits le premier, il s'éloigna doucement en incitant la jeune fille à faire attention en marchant. Elle lui sourit timidement et s'échappa en le remerciant.

Quand elle eut disparu de son champs de vision il sentit ses muscles se contracter, il était en colère. Il s'en voulait de ressentir autant de sentiments pour elle, de perdre ses moyens pendant quelques instants. Il soupira et repris la direction de la grande salle.

Il était 15h, le château était vide. C'était les vacances de Noël et la plupart des élèves étaient partis.

Remus hésita, regarda pour la 10ème fois la carte du maraudeur pour voir si Maïssa avait changé de place mais non. Ca faisait 2 heures qu'elle n'avait pas bougé, il commençait à s'inquiéter et regarder la neige tomber commencer sérieusement à le fatiguer. Il savait qu'il n'avait pas à aller voir ce qu'elle faisait mais quand même, si elle avait besoin d'aide il était certain que personne ne savait où elle se trouvait. Sauf lui. Alors c'était un peu de son devoir d'aller vérifier. Oui voilà, il se persuada que c'était juste par courtoisie, gentillesse envers Maïssa.

Il se leva du fauteuil, prit sa cape et la carte en main, sorti de la salle commune. Plus il se rapprochait d'elle plus il sentait son coeur battre. Il avait peur de ce qu'il trouverait. Elle était peut être avec quelqu'un, un garçon même, ce qui était tout à fait idiot puisque la carte indiquait qu'elle était seule. Ce qui le rassura le plus c'était de savoir que Leo n'était pas là. Il ne connaissait pas cette secteur du château, il n'y avait aucun tableau, aucune armure, rien qui montrait que quiconque se baladait encore ici. La poussière s'accumulait dans les coins en petits tas, il n'y avait que quelques bougies qui s'allumaient à son passage. Puis, au tournant d'un couloir des notes de musiques lui parvinrent. Il devait être encore loin mais son ouie était plus fine que la normale. Il hâta le pas, et arriva dans un cul de sac. Il n'y avait qu'une porte au fond à droite à moitié ouverte d'où s'échappait une lumière plus violente, contrastant avec la noirceur du couloir. Il s'approcha à pas feutrés, et après une demi seconde jeta un coup d'oeil. Son coeur loupa un battement.

Dans une pièce assez vaste, au mur recouvert de miroir, un piano jouait sans avoir besoin de musicien. Une grande fenêtre illuminait l'ensemble et au milieu de ce décor étrange un corps qu'il aurait reconnu entre milles. Maïssa dansait. Elle dansait comme il n'avait jamais vu personne danser. Vêtu de collants blanc et d'une robe à fine bretelles blanche aussi elle ondulait au rythme mélancolique des notes de musique. Ses cheveux étaient remontés en un chignon mal fait dont les meches venaient mourir sur sa peau brulante. Elle avait l'air à bout de souffle, à bout de tout, à bout d'elle même. Mais elle ne s'arrêtait pas. Elle enchainait les arabesques, les grands écarts et les montés sur pointes. Elle tournait, volait, dans un mélange confus de sévérité et d'élégance. Remus n'arrivait pas à bouger, il n'était même plus sur de respirer encore tant il avait peur de briser la beauté de la scène. Il avait perdu la notion du temps et ne pu dire combien de temps il l'avait observé avant qu'elle ne s'écroule. Il esquissa un mouvement vers elle mais ne voulais pas dévoiler sa présence.

Pourtant Maïssa avait senti quelque chose. Quand le ruban de sa pointe s'était déchiré elle avait cru entendre la porte grincer. Elle regarda dans cette direction, immobile. Puis se concentra sur son ruban, elle ne mélangeais jamais danse et magie et n'utilisait pas sa baguette pour réparer son chausson. Elle soupira et étira ses muscles. Tant pis elle le réparerait ce soir. Il était temps qu'elle retourne auprès de la civilisation sinon quelqu'un finirait par se poser des questions. Elle retira ses ballerines, puis se releva en grimaçant. Elle avait peut être un peu forcé aujourd'hui. Elle se regarda dans la glace et soupira en voyant la mine affreuse qu'elle trouvait avoir. Puis, elle commença à se déshabiller, sans se douter qu'elle était observé par un loup garou dont le teint avait pris une teinte d'un magnifique rouge vif. Il détourna les yeux et s'éloigna. Sur le chemin du retour il essayait de remettre ses pensées en ordres, de comprendre pourquoi il avait été aussi subjugué par ce qu'il avait vu. Oui elle était très belle, elle était drôle et il voyait qu'elle voulait devenir son ami. Il voyait aussi qu'elle était courageuse, bornée, fidèle, tendre, curieuse de tout. Il voyait qu'il aurait pu en tomber amoureux et cette idée lui retourna le coeur. Lui qui n'avait pas ce droit là. Lui qui n'aurait jamais cette chance là.

Quand il arriva dans la salle commune son visage avait pris un air mélancolique, autant que la musique sur laquelle dansait Maïssa. Il croisa le regard inquiet de Lily mais n'avait même pas envie de la rassurer, il voulait juste qu'on le laisse tranquille.

20 minutes après qu'il soit rentré, une autre personne pénétra dans la salle. Il n'arrivait même pas à la regarder, il sentit les vibrations de ses pas sur le sol, entendait sa voix, et c'était déjà suffisamment cruel. Quand il l'entendit monter dans son dortoir ses muscles se détendirent et il soupira.

- Hey... Murmura une voix douce à son oreille. Tu as envie de parler ?

Lily s'était accroupie à côté de lui et avait l'air de réellement se faire du souci à son sujet, juste derrière James et Sirius le regardaient l'air anxieux.

- J'ai une si vilaine tête que ça ?

- Un peu oui.

- Je n'ai pas très envie d'en parler.

- Et une bataille de boule de neige ça te changerait les idées ?

Remus esquissa un sourire et hocha doucement la tête. Il monta au dortoir avec ses deux amis pour s'habiller plus chaudement et s'efforça de rire aux blagues de Sirius.

Lily aussi était parti se préparer, dans le dortoir des filles il n'y avait personne mais elle entendait l'eau de la salle de bain couler. Elle savait que c'était Maïssa. Elle savait qu'il y avait quelque chose entre elle et Remus. Mais elle ne savait pas quoi, et ça commençait à l'énerver. Évidemment elle s'était gardé d'en parler à l'un ou à l'autre, ni à Sirius et James pour cause de blague forcément de mauvais gout. Par contre elle avait tenté le coup avec Danaé qui était aussi perplexe qu'elle.

Maïssa sorti de la salle de bain à ce moment là et sursauta en voyant Lily.

- C'est une manie chez les maraudeurs de faire sursauter les gens ?

- Oui, c'est un peu notre arme secrète contre toi. Répliqua Lily en riant. Dis moi, on va faire une bataille de neige avec les garçons, tu viens ?

- Oh... non c'est gentil mais là je suis exténuée, je vais me blottir près du feu et dormir !

- Comme tu voudras, répondit Lily suspicieuse.

Maïssa rougit un peu, elle n'avait pas voulu mentir et d'ailleurs ce n'était qu'un demi mensonge ! Elle était fatiguée et n'avait pas très envie de voir Remus.

1h30 plus tard, trempés jusqu'aux os et frigorifiés les maraudeurs remontèrent dans leur salle.

- Non James tu n'as aucune excuse ! Rala Lily en jetant son manteau sur un siège.

- Mais puisque je te dis que je n'ai pas fais exprès ! Implora le garçon en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Arrête James, tu vas pas essayer de nous faire croire que tu es malencontreusement tombé sur Lily. C'est trop cliché ! S'exclama Sirius en riant.

- Mais si, cette fois si !

- CETTE FOIS ? S'écrira la rouquine sous les rires de ses amis.

Lily s'approcha du feu pour réchauffer ses mains glacées et elle poussa un petit cri d'exclamation. Sur le fauteuil le plus proche de la cheminée, Maïssa c'était endormis. Speculoos, son chat, roulé en boule sur son ventre jeta un oeil soupçonneux à Lily avant de se rendormir. Elle fit signe aux garçons de se taire et s'éloigna un sourire aux lèvres.

- On devrait s'en aller, dit elle à voix basse, on risque de la réveiller.

- Bon et bien allons manger ! Lanca joyeusement Sirius.

Lily je te jure que je n'ai vraiment pas fait exprès ! Repris James en suivant Lily vers la sortie.

- Dégage James. Recule. Encore !

- Ne prends pas de risque, elle à ses yeux de furies. Murmura Danaé à l'oreille de James qui trottina vers Sirius. Remus, tu viens ?

Remus avait les yeux fixés sur le fauteuil, il fit signe à Danaé qu'il les rejoignaient dans un instant et s'approcha de Maïssa. Speculoos releva la tête, puis dans une sorte de râle sauta par terre. Il s'approcha de Remus, se frotta à ses jambes et décidant qu'il avait suffisamment jouer au gentil chat, il fila se faire les griffes sur la veste de James.

Remus observa la jeune fille, elle respirait doucement, une mèche de cheveux caressait sa joue et un petit sourire se dessinait au coin de sa bouche.

- A quoi rêves tu petite fille ? Murmura Remus pour lui même. Il fit venir une couverture des dortoirs, et borda la jeune fille. Quand il glissa un des coins sous le bras de Maïssa, cette dernière attrapa son bras comme par réflexe. Remus frissonna au contact des doigts fins et chauds sur sa peau froide. Il détacha doucement son bras et s'éloigna.

- Remus ?

Maïssa frottait ses yeux encore rempli de sommeil.

- Oh... je t'ai réveillé ? Je suis désolé. S'excusa Remus en fixant le sol.

- Non non, t'en fais pas.

Elle se leva difficilement, elle sentait tous ses muscles courbaturées et s'étira.

- Ils sont parti manger, tu veux venir ?

- Oh oui, pourquoi pas !

Leur entrée dans la grande salle n'échappa à personne, ils discutaient sans se soucier des autres et un sourire victorieux s'afficha sur les lèvres de Lily. Les choses prenaient une tournure intéressante.

Remus : 1. Maïssa : 1

* * *

- Sirius !

Un cri déchira le silence studieux de la salle commune, des hippogriffes semblaient dévaler l'escalier du dortoir des filles. Remus reconnut immédiatement la voix qui proférait maintenant un nombre d'injures impressionnants.

Sirius sauta des 4 dernières marches et atterrit lourdement sur le sol, dans sa main il tenait le sac bleu de Maïssa. Le jeune maraudeur jeta un coup d'oeil derrière lui et se précipita derrière un fauteuil avant que Maïssa n'arrive.

- Où il est ? Grogna la jeune fille

Bouche bées la plupart des élèves présents observaient la scène sans oser dire un mot. Les yeux de Maïssa étaient devenu si sombre qu'il était impossible de déceler la moindre trace de leur vert naturel. Quand ses pupilles croisèrent l'iris doré de Remus, ce dernier esquissa rapidement un mouvement vers le fauteuil du Sirius.

Baguette à la main elle s'élança, Sirius surgit de sa cachette et se précipita vers la gauche, envoyant valser une des tables.

- Sirius Black, rend moi ce sac immédiatement. Repris Maïssa d'une voix glaciale.

- Non ! Expeliarmus!

La baguette de Maïssa vola jusqu'au bout de la pièce, obligeant la jeune fille à choisir entre le combat à main nu ou l'abandon. Remus ne trouvait plus ça très drole, sachant très bien ce qu'il y avait dans le sac et sachant aussi que si Maïssa n'avait jamais rien dit c'est qu'il y avait une bonne raison. Sirius ouvrit le sac en affichant un air victorieux. Au moment où sa main allait s'aventurer à l'intérieur il s'écroula sur le sol.

Remus se leva, baguette pointé vers son ami sous le regard incrédule de Maïssa. Il attrapa le sac et le tendit à la jeune fille sans dire un mot. Elle lui accorda un regard reconnaissant, même si ses mains qui tremblaient trahissaient une peur que Remus avait du mal à comprendre.

- Avant que je ne délivre Sirius, tu as quelque chose à ajouter ? Demanda Remus ?

Maïssa reprenait ses esprits, le puzzle commençait à s'assembler dans sa tête.

- Sirius, commença t'elle, 10 points en moins pour Gryffondor pour être monter dans le dortoir des filles, 10 points en moins pour vol et 5 points en moins pour avoir détruit la table. Et ne t'avise plus de venir me parler.

Elle jeta un regard noir au garçon et quitta la pièce.

- Remus... détache moi s'il te plait... Murmura Sirius.

- Tu es un idiot. Repliqua Remus sans bouger.

- Je sais...

Remus vit à la tête dépité de son ami qu'il avait compris sa bêtise, et qu'il s'en voulait. Il agita sa baguette et Sirius pu se relever. Il regarda d'un air mauvais les gens autour de lui et alla rejoindre remus.

- J'ai peut être était un peu loin sur ce coup...

- Un peu loin ? S'énerva Remus. Mais merlin Sirius ! Tu n'as pas compris que ce qu'il avait dans ce sac n'avait pas à être dévoilé ? Elle a le droit d'avoir son jardin secret !

- Mais je ne pensais pas que..

- Non ! C'est bien le problème, tu ne penses pas. Quand les gens se battent avec autant d'acharnement pour préserver quelque chose, tu devrais connecter un peu plus !

Sirius avait l'air penaud, il n'osait même plus regarder Remus en face.

- Va t'excuser.

- Je ne sais même pas où elle est...

Remus hésita un instant, puis se leva en ordonnant à Sirius de l'attendre ici.

Il marcha aussi vite que possible pour atteindre la salle de danse de Maïssa. Il savait qu'elle serait là, il ne pris même pas le temps de regarder sur la carte.

En approchant, il sentit son coeur se serrer. Il savait qu'elle risquait de prendre très mal le fait qu'il sache où elle passait ses heures libres.

La porte était fermée, il frappa doucement mais la musique semblait si forte qu'elle ne risquait pas de l'entendre. Alors il prit l'initiative d'entrée.

Cette fois plus de piano, plus de douceur. La musique sur laquelle dansait la jeune fille était plus violente, plus rock. Il ne connaissait pas mais apprécia le rythme plus saccadée, rendant les mouvements de la jeune fille moins innocent que la dernière fois. Elle ne l'avait toujours pas vu, et il ne savait pas trop comment indiquer sa présence. Il n'eut pas a se poser la question longtemps, elle l'avait aperçut dans le reflet du miroir et s'était arrêté. Elle alla éteindre la musique, sans un mot. Puis ne bougea pas. Remus ne savait pas quel comportement adopter, il ne voyait pas son visage et ne savait pas si son silence devait être interpréter comme de la colère, de la gêne ou autre chose. Il n'était pas très doué pour comprendre les sentiments des gens.

- Maïssa ? Tenta t'il en s'approchant.

- Depuis quand ?

- Quoi ?

- Depuis quand tu sais ? Repris la jeune femme en se retournant.

- Je... pas depuis longtemps... Quelques semaines.

- Comment ?

Remus ne pouvait pas lui avouer pour la carte, mais il ne voulait pas lui mentir.

- Peu importe. Lança Maïssa d'un ton las. A qui en as tu parlé ? James et Sirius sont venus avec toi voir la salle ? Vous avez pu vous moquer de moi ? C'était sympa ?

- Je n'en ai parlé à personne.

Maïssa ne semblait pas croire un mot de ce qu'il disait, et ça lui faisait un peu de peine même s'il ne voulait pas se l'avouer.

La jeune femme retira ses chaussons de danse, dans un geste que Remus ne pu s'empêcher de trouver très sensuelle. Elle s'approcha de la fenêtre et croisa les bras.

- De toute façon, si tu trahit mon secret, je balance le tien. Lanca t'elle d'une voix boudeuse.

Remus sursauta mais se repris très vite.

- Je n'ai pas de secret. Dit il d'une voix calme.

Un rire moqueur s'échappa de la gorge d'Maïssa.

- A d'autre. On en parlera à la prochaine pleine lune !

A cette phrase, il paniqua. Elle savait. Elle savait. Voilà la phrase qu'il se répéter en boucle, incapable de répliquer quoi que ce soit.

- Quoi ? Ca t'étonne que je sache ? Je vous ai vu une nuit, avec James, Peter et ton abruti de Sirius. Fais pas cette tête là, je n'en ai parlé à personne.

Remus n'esquissa aucun mouvement, il se contentait de la fixer sans trop comprendre ce qu'elle disait.

Le ton de Maïssa se radoucit en voyant l'état du loup garou et s'approcha de lui. Elle posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule et lui murmura :

- Remus, ne panique pas. Je n'ai pas l'intention de trahir ça, même s'il te venait à l'idée de révéler mon secret à moi.

Remus regardait maintenant la main de Maïssa sur son bras. Pourquoi le touchait elle si elle savait ce qu'il était ? Pourquoi ne c'était elle pas plainte au directeur ? Pourquoi semblait elle prendre sa avec autant de légèreté ?

- Sirius voudrait te parler, il t'attend dans la salle commune. Lanca t'il d'une voix neutre. Puis il s'en alla sans un mot.

Maïssa ne réagit pas tout de suite, elle soupira puis rangea ses affaires en vitesse. Elle eut envie de se frapper la tête contre un mur. Remus et elle commençait à bien s'entendre et il avait fallut qu'il vienne ici et qu'elle lui balance ça. Maintenant il allait la détester de l'avoir menacer de révéler son secret. Comme si elle pouvait lui faire ça. A lui. Elle sentait sa gorge se nouer et les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il la haïsse, elle ne voulait pas qu'il s'éloigne d'elle. Elle avait besoin de lui. Cette réalité la frappa violemment comme un coup dans le ventre. Elle c'était attaché à lui plus qu'elle ne l'avait cru. C'est la mort dans l'âme qu'elle rejoignit la salle commune et trouva un Sirius l'air aussi abattu.

- Tu voulais me parler ?

Elle essayait d'être en colère contre lui, elle avait toutes les raisons de l'être mais elle était trop triste. Ca prenait le dessus sur tout.

- May... Je suis désolé.

Et il l'était vraiment.

- Sirius tu as été trop loin cette fois. J'ai besoin d'avoir mes secrets, et toi plus que personne tu devrais comprendre ça.

- Moi plus que personne ? Hesita le jeune homme

- J'ai pas envie de refaire le même spitch qu'a Remus donc je fais cours. Ca fait 3 ans que je sais. Pour lui et pour vous 3.

Sirius ouvrit de grands yeux.

- Comment tu... Remus est au courant ?

- Oui. Mais je crois qu'il me hais maintenant.

La voix d'Maïssa se brisa, elle sentait les larmes remonter vers ses yeux et ne voulais pas se trahir devant Sirius. Pourtant il avait compris. Il l'attira vers elle et passa un bras par dessus ses épaules.

- Remus ne te haïras jamais crois moi. Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

- Quand il a su que je savais il n'a rien dit, il est juste parti en me disant que tu voulais me parler. Il était froid, glacial même.

- Il a eu peur de ta réaction sans doute.

- Pourtant je lui ai promis de ne rien dire à personne !

- Tu sais Remus est persuadée que sa... condition, ne lui permet pas d'être une personne normale, avec des sentiments et une vie normale.

- Je ne te suis pas là.

- Il ne dois pas comprendre pourquoi tu n'as pas alerté Dumbledore quand tu l'as su, et pourquoi tu t'évertues à vouloir être son ami.

- C'est pas un monstre non plus, s'énerva Maïssa.

Sirius se mit à rire doucement.

- C'est plus compliqué que ça dans sa tête, mais il ne vas pas t'ignorer longtemps, je te le promet !

Maïssa adressa un sourire reconnaissant à Sirius et ferma les yeux. Elle espérait qu'il avait raison. Elle l'espérait vraiment.

* * *

La suite au prochain numéro !

[ Chansons écoutées pendant l'écriture : Da silva - L'indécision / Saez - Debbie ]


	7. Chapitre 6 : Leave me alone !

**Non. Non ce n'est pas une illusion, je n'ai pas du tout abandonnée ma fic ! Mais entre les partiels, le mémoire de fin d'année toussa toussa, pas eu le temps ! Mais je suis reviendue ! Et je devrais avoir fini cette fiction d'ici la fin de l'été - mais seulement si j'ai pleiiiiins de reviews ^^ !**

* * *

Pourtant, tout ne se passa pas comme prévu. Depuis l'incident Remus se tenait tellement à l'écart de Maïssa qu'elle avait l'impression qu'il avait disparu de l'école. Il arrivait quelques secondes avant le début des cours, ne venait plus à la bibliothèque ni dans la salle commune. Quand elle le croisait lors des repas il faisait en sorte de ne plus croiser son regard ou même son chemin. Maïssa sentait son coeur se resserrer un peu plus jour après jour, les larmes avaient décider de ne plus la quitter la nuit dans son dortoir. Elle s'en voulais de réagir comme ça, elle trouvait ça tellement surréaliste d'avoir aussi mal de perdre un ami. Mais une petite voix dans sa tête lui murmurait qu'elle se mentait à elle même.

Deux semaines. Deux semaines à l'ignorer. Deux semaines à s'affliger lui même une douleur plus violente qu'il n'aurait cru. Il avait eu le droit aux remontrances de Sirius, aux menaces de James, aux discours de Lily et au coup de coude dans les côtes de Danaé. Mais il n'avait pas l'intention de changer de comportement. Il ne voulais plus la voir, il ne voulais pas croiser son regard et y voir la pitié qu'il pouvait lui inspirer. Et il ne voulais pas que ses sentiments s'emballent encore plus.

Maïssa fixait d'un air morne son bol de chocolat. En face d'elle Kay et Leo se lançaient des regards inquiets.

- May... Tenta Leo

Aucune réponse. Elle ne semblait même pas avoir entendu. Pourtant la seconde d'après elle semblait avoir très bien entendu la voix de Remus qui parlait avec Sirius en entrant dans la grande salle.

- Bon, repris Leo je vous laisse.

Il lança un regard appuyé à Kay et s'en alla.

- May, tu m'écoutes s'il te plait ? Interpella la jeune poufsouffle.

- Hum.

- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Ca fait 2 semaines ça commence à bien faire.

- Y a rien.

Maïssa n'avait rien dit à ses amis, elle ne voulais pas trahir Remus malgré la peine qu'elle avait.

- Bien sur. Tu t'es engueulé avec Remus ?

- Non.

- Arrête de me mentir !

Maïssa daigna enfin regarder son amie et à l'air colérique qu'elle avait, la gryffondor compris qu'il ne servait plus à rien de mentir.

- Oui, soupira t'elle, on s'est engueulé.

- Pourquoi ?

Pas envie d'en parler. Quoi qu'il en soit il me déteste.

Kay se mit à pouffer de rire.

- Comme si Remus pouvait te détester.

- Il m'ignore depuis 2 semaines, je ne sais pas ce qu'il te faut de plus.

- Et ? Ca ne veut rien dire, et encore moins qu'il te hais. Va lui parler.

- Ah certainement pas ! S'exclama Maïssa un peu trop fort.

- Bon alors ne lui parle pas, mais arrête de faire la gueule. C'est chiant.

Maïssa fixa son ami et vit qu'elle semblait vraiment triste. C'est vrai que depuis quelques temps elle était de mauvaise compagnie pour ses amis et s'en voulu.

- Kay, je suis désolée. Promis j'arrête.

- Mouai.

Elle n'était pas convaincu mais accepta les excuses de Maïssa. Elles commencèrent à discuter de choses plus joyeuse quand une enveloppe dorée vola jusqu'à elles. Surprises, Kay se dévoua pour l'ouvrir.

_Mesdemoiselles Kay et Maïssa sont cordialement invités à la grande soirée des maraudeurs vendredi soir à 20h dans la salle de permanence du 2ème étage. Tenues sexy exigées !_

_Sirius et James. _

_PS : L'autre peut venir aussi s'il le faut vraiment._

Elles jetèrent un coup d'oeil vers la table des garçons et en voyant leurs mines réjouies elles ne purent s'empêcher de rire. Maïssa roula des yeux, amusée mais exaspérée et hocha la tête pour leur signifier qu'elles seraient là. Évidemment Remus ne la regardait pas. Et bien tant pis ! S'il ne voulais plus de son amitié elle ne ferait pas plus d'efforts.

La fête battait son plein et Maïssa n'avait toujours pas pointé le bout de son nez. Sirius commençait à s'impatienter, elle avait 30 mn de retard et même Leo et Kay étaient là. Lily et Danaé s'amusaient beaucoup à le voir envoyer bouler les jeunes filles qui papillonnaient sous son nez. Remus semblait ne pas saisir l'origine de l'énervement de son ami mais décida de ne pas creuser plus que ça la question. Il s'approcha du buffet où se goinfrait James.

- Alors mon Mumus, belle soirée non ?

Remus fixa James d'un air circonspect, il se tramait quelque chose et il n'avait pas été mis au courant. Conclusion ça le concernait forcément.

- Oui si tu le dis. Répondit il d'un air neutre

- Tu as vu Maïssa ?

- Elle n'est pas arrivée à priori.

- A priori ?

- James, je ne suis pas dans ses pattes 24h sur 24. Lanca Remus d'un air exaspéré avant de partir rejoindre Lily. Elle et Danaé discutaient et il tenta tant bien que mal de s'intéresser à la conversation.

- Rémus ?

Le loup garou se tourna vers la voix inconnue qui venait de l'appeler. Une serdaigle de 7ème année se tenait devant lui, une blonde qu'il se souvenait avoir aperçu une ou deux fois. Stacy ? Charly ? Mindy ?

- Oui ?

- Et bien, gloussa la blondinette, est ce que tu voudrais venir danser avec moi ?

- Pardon ?

Remus semblait abasourdit, à côté de lui les filles et Sirius qui avait dû se calmer un peu, retenaient le moins discrètement du monde leur fou rire.

- Danser... avec moi. Repris la serdaigle.

- Euh non. Repondit Remus d'un ton un peu plus sec qu'il n'aurait voulu.

La jeune fille rougit violemment et parti en courant.

- Ca vous amuse ? Lança t'il à ses amis

- Tu aurais du voir ta tête mon Lup', articula Sirius entre deux hoquets

- Je me doutais bien que vous prépariez quelque chose. Et vous lui avez proposé quoi en échange ? Une nuit avec Sirius ?

- Hé ! Je ne vend pas mon corps si facilement

- Remus, on a rien préparé du tout, continua Danaé, elle est venue toute seule comme une grande fille

Remus observa les 4 complices et accepta l'idée que ,peut être, ils n'avaient rien à voir dans cette histoire.

- Ne dis pas que ça te choque quand même !

Non, répondit Remus d'une voix calme, ça devait être un pari avec ses amis.

Les 4 maraudeurs échangèrent des regards en coin, et c'est Lily qui pris la parole d'une voix douce.

- Remus, elle voulais vraiment danser avec toi.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que tu es dans le top 10 des plus beaux partis de l'école ! Non Sirius tais toi...

Remus semblait trouver le discours de Lily complètement surréaliste, il ne lui dit rien pour ne pas la contredire mais à ses yeux son raisonnement ne tenait pas du tout la route, il était certain qu'elle avait dit ça par gentillesse. Il se replongea dans la contemplation de la foule qui se mouvait dans la salle et ses yeux se fixèrent sur une des dernières personnes qui venaient d'entrer. Elle avait mis des vêtements moldus comme la plupart des élèves, un jean et une veste noire. Ses cheveux tombaient en cascade sur ses épaules. Quand elle croisa le regard de Remus elle lui adressa un sourire chaleureux et se dirigea dans sa direction. Il avait l'impression de ne voir qu'elle et qu'il n'y avait plus personne d'autre dans la pièce. Évidemment cela n'échappa pas à James et Lily qui se jetèrent un regard complice. Sirius par contre, fidèle à sa réputation, n'avait strictement rien vu et se précipita sur Maïssa. A cette seconde, Rémus maudit Sirius jusqu'à là 30ème générations.

- May ! J'ai cru que tu avais décidé de m'abandonner lâchement ! S'exclama Sirius joyeusement.

- J'allais pas vous laissez vous amuser sans moi.

Elle salua chacun et Remus ne pu s'empêcher de détourner les yeux. Déçue, Maïssa alla s'assoir à l'extrême opposé du garçon.

- May, tu as loupé une vraie scène de cinéma ! Commença Lily en riant

- Oh, raconte moi tout !

- Non c'est moi qui lui dis ! S'écria James en s'écrasant sur May avec toute la douceur d'un sombral.

- James tu m'écrases la main !

- Mais on s'en fou ! T'as besoin que de tes oreilles !

- Maïssa du réprimer un rire puisque James lui écrasait les cotes.

- Je t'écoute Jamychou !

- Hé bien figure toi que notre cher Remus s'est fait dragué par une 7ème année.

Remus rougit et essaya de couper court à la discussion.

- Non ce n'est pas tout à fait ça...

- Oh mais tais toi ! Tu sais pas ! Repris Danaé en lui tapotant la tête.

- Et donc, repris James, elle l'a invité à danser !

- James tu pourrais arr...

- Oh Remus, y a pas de mal à se faire draguer. Enchaine Maïssa

Remus la regarda un instant et décida de ne rien dire. Maïssa le défiait du regard, les yeux remplis de reproches. En fait intérieurement elle avait envie de lui arracher la tête et de la faire manger par des strangulos. Monsieur ne voulais pas de son amitié mais Monsieur se faisait draguer.

- Et qui est l'heureuse élue ? Reprit elle d'un air détaché. « que j'aille lui foutre mon poing dans la gueule » pensa t'elle.

- C'est Fanny McAdams. Continua Sirius. Pas très bonne au lit mais plutot de jolis sei... Aïe !

Lily venait de lui donner un coup de coude dans les côtes et lui lançait un regard noir.

- Oh, je vois que monsieur Rémus aime les blondes.

Elle avait d'un ça d'un ton glaciale qui n'échappa à personne, voyant le vent tourner Remus précisa qu'il avait refusé, ce à quoi Maïssa répondit que ça ne la regardait pas. Elle était vraiment en colère contre lui maintenant, et tous le monde l'avait remarqué. Lily tentait désespérément de trouver un sujet diamétralement opposé à ça mais heureusement pour tout le monde Kay venait d'apparaître. Elle murmura quelques mots à l'oreille qui éclairèrent le visage de la jeune fille d'un sourire. Elles s'éloignèrent toutes les deux en discutant avec vivacité.

Remus n'eut pas le temps de s'échapper discrètement que James l'attrapa par le bras.

- Mais t'attends quoi là ?

- Remus tu crois pas que ça suffit maintenant ? Enchaina Sirius

- Je ne vois vraiment pas de quoi vous parlez.

- Ah non arrête hein ! S'écria Lily l'air mauvaise. Tu vas continuer combien de temps avant d'accepter que toi aussi tu as le droit d'avoir une petite amie ?

- Je... Remus mordilla sa lèvre nerveusement.

- Et ne me contredis pas !

- Mince Remus, cette fille là elle à tout pour plaire et elle ne t'as jamais rejeté même quand elle a su ton... petit problème de fourrure... qu'est ce qui te faut de plus ?

- Arrêtez un peu. Remus commençait à s'énerver de les voir lui faire des reproches. Oui, j'apprécie beaucoup Maïssa mais il est hors de question que... je ne peux pas... je ne veux pas la mettre en danger. Plus on est éloigné mieux c'est.

- Et quand elle se baladera au bras d'un autre, tu réagiras comment ? Danaé avait dit ça d'une voix ferme, comme si elle connaissait déjà la réponse.

Remus ne dit rien, se contenta de fixer le vide et de laisser ses pensées s'entrechoquer dans sa tête. Lily remarqua sa détresse et d'une main tendre ébouriffa ses cheveux.

- Hé, murmura t'elle à son oreille, tu as aussi le droit d'être heureux Remus, et je pense que Maïssa aurait bien voulu être celle qui te rend heureux.

Remus fronça les sourcils sans comprendre le sens de la phrase. Il jeta un coup d'oeil vers elle et lui adressa un petit sourire.

* * *

**[ La suite dans quelques jours, ou même avant en cas d'implorations ( ça se dit ? ), d'offrandes et de supplications... * je suis déjà dehors * ]**


	8. Chapitre 7 : Encore un verre ?

_Me revoili, me revoilou ! Dans ce nouveau chapitre vous aurez le droit au côté le plus pathétique d'une Maïssa qui compense son manque Remusien par l'alcool ( pas bien ! ), à un Remus jaloux, un Léo hargneux et bien d'autres choses !_

_Un merci tout particulier à mes revieweurs qu'ils sont trop gentils et que je les aime d'amour, j'ai nommé :_

_**Drottingulove , Meuh-la-vache-jaune et Michedepain**_

_Bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas, le seul revenu de l'auteur, c'est les reviews !_

* * *

Maïssa et Kay s'étaient installées dans un coin de la salle, bièraubeurres à la main.

- J'arrive pas y croire... S'exclama Maïssa, toi et Gaspard ! Mais pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ?

- Je ne savais pas trop comment aborder le sujet, murmura Kay en souriant.

- Mais raconte moi les détails !

- Oh et bien... Y a pas grand chose à raconter. On s'est beaucoup vu ses derniers temps et hier il m'a proposé de l'accompagner dans le parc. On a discuté et puis au moment de me ramener à ma salle il... il m'a embrassé.

Maïssa poussa un petit cri d'excitation et continua à la questionner sur les détails des détails jusqu'au moment où Kay lui assena un violent coup de coude dans les cotes.

- Mais AIE ! Mais qu'est ce qui t... Oh Gaspard !

- Bonsoir Maïssa. Salua gentiment le Serdaigle.

- Je.. bon... voilà hein ! Bonne soirée !

Maïssa s'échappa en riant comme une idiote et quand elle se retourna elle vis le nouveau couple s'embrasser sous le regard amusé des autres invités. Elle s'approcha du buffet et se servit un whisky pur feu.

- Au célibat. Trinqua t'elle avec elle même avant de boire son verre d'une seule traite en grimaçant.

Maïssa était heureuse pour son amie mais ça lui montrait une fois de plus qu'elle était incapable d'avoir une vie sentimentale. La seule personne qui lui plaisait ne lui adressait plus la parole et se laissait draguer par des blondasses. De toute façon, pensa t'elle, comment avait elle pu croire une seconde que Remus pouvait avoir des sentiments pour elle, lui qui pouvait avoir qui bon lui semblait. Elle sentait les larmes remonter dans sa gorge et ne voulait pas lui donner ce plaisir. Alors elle décida que la meilleure solution était de se resservir à boire. La chaleur de l'alcool dans sa gorge calma un moment l'amertume.

- May, tu vas être soule avant 22h.

Elle ne pris pas la peine de se retourner, cette voix était reconnaissable entre milles, elle connaissait Leo par coeur. Elle sentit sa main sur sa hanche et se laissa aller contre lui. Il déplaça sa main pour entourer ses épaules de ses bras et posa sa tête dans le creux de son épaule.

- Ca va pas hein.

- Non. Soupira la jeune femme

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ma jolie ?

Maïssa soupira, baissa les yeux pour fixer le bout de ses chaussures.

- Kay et Gaspard sont ensemble.

- Je sais.

- Pourquoi moi j'ai pas de Gaspard dans ma vie ?

- Parce que tu ne veux pas.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ? repliqu'à t'elle en fronçant des sourcils.

Leo se contenta d'embrasser la jeune fille sur la tempe et de détacher son étreinte. Il se posta devant elle et releva son menton du bout des doigts.

- May, tu n'es peut être pas la fille la plus belle de l'école mais tu es très mignonne, ton sale caractère ne joue pas en ta faveur mais tu as un tas de qualité et j'en connais quelque uns qui aimeraient avoir la chance d'obtenir un regard de toi.

- T'es pas objectif tu es mon meilleur ami !

Maïssa croisa les bras la mine boudeuse ce qui fit sourire Leo.

- Tu es vraiment une fille étrange. Aveugle et étrange. Allez viens trinquons !

- On trinque à quoi ?

- A nos espoirs amoureux.

- A nos espoirs amoureux, repris la jeune femme en lançant un regard vers Remus qui l'observait. Elle fut si surprise de sentir son regard sur elle qu'elle oublia presque de vider son verre.

Elle attrapa la main de Leo et l'entraina au milieu de la scène où se déchainaient les danseurs. Elle se laissa porter par la musique, se collant contre Leo, ondulant son corps contre le sien. Elle était bien, pouvait se laisser aller sans peine, sans crainte. Leo, les mains sur les hanches de la jeune femme, se sentait fier. Fier de pouvoir la toucher, la sentir contre son corps, du regard des autres, de l'envie que suscitait sa place. Et particulièrement de pouvoir narguer Remus qui le fixait. Ce dernier ne quittait pas le duo des yeux, il sentait une colère sourde monter en lui et quand Leo lui adressa un sourire mesquin, le verre qu'il tenait en main eclata en morceau.

Maïssa sentit la main de son ami glisser sur son corps elle se tourna pour lui faire face et lui sourit. Leurs yeux ne se quittaient pas et seul la fin de la chanson les fit s'éloigner. Il lui attrapa la main et l'entraina vers des fauteuils libres.

- Tu vas me tuer !

- Oh petite nature ! Je vais chercher à boire.

Au moment où elle se releva il lui attrapa le bras, l'entraina sur ses genoux et l'embrassa à la commissure des lèvres.

C'est ce geste, accumulé à tous les autres, qui firent échapper un grondement sourd à Remus. Toujours assis avec ses amis, il n'avait pas perdu une miette de la scène malgré le sang qui ruisselait sur sa main. Il aurait tout donner pour pouvoir être à la place de Leo ou juste pour l'étrangler de ses propres mains.

- Si tu ne te lance pas rapidement, elle finira par en avoir marre de t'attendre.

Remus regarda Sirius, il avait l'air sérieux, ce qui angoissa le loup garou, puisque ce n'était pas vraiment dans les habitudes de son ami !

- Qu'est ce que tu veux que je fasse ? Soupira t'il.

- Va la voir, excuse toi, dis lui ce que tu ressens.

- Non.

- Mais pourquoi ? De quoi tu as peur ?

- Elle... Mais Sirius regarde moi deux minutes, je suis une sorte de monstre ! Comment elle pourrais vouloir de moi ? Qu'est ce que tu veux que je fasse avec une fille aussi bien qu'elle ? Ou même avec n'importe quelle autre fille.

- Tu penses vraiment ça ?

Quand il vit Remus hocher la tête Sirius fut pris d'une sorte de bouffé de tristesse. Jamais ça ne changerais, Remus se sentirais toujours inférieur, toujours privé de ce que la vie offre de meilleurs.

- Elle a toujours tout fait pour être ton ami. Depuis la première année jusqu'à aujourd'hui, mais tu l'as toujours repoussé. Elle sait depuis longtemps pour ton secret, et elle n'a jamais changé de comportement, elle a toujours voulu te connaître. Depuis votre dispute elle allait mal, elle va toujours mal. Elle est malheureuse sans toi Remus. Elle est persuadée que tu la hais. Ne la laisse pas penser ça. Parce que maintenant elle est en colère contre toi, et c'est elle qui pourrait finir par te haïr.

Remus avait écouté le discours de son ami sans broncher, comment pouvait elle croire qu'il la haïssait.. Comment aurait il pu la haïr ?

- Et puis, repris Sirius avant de partir, si tu ne te dépêche pas c'est Leo qui prendra ta place. D'ailleurs je pense qu'il l'a déjà prise.

Se disant, il désigna d'un mouvement de tête Leo et Maïssa. La jeune fille était calefeutré dans les bras de son ami, elle riait aux éclats a ce qu'il lui racontait, enfouissant par moment son visage dans le cou de Leo. Elle ne se rendait pas compte que Remus l'observait, mais Leo oui, il avait décidé ce soir de faire comprendre au gryffondor que Maïssa était sa chasse gardée. Il jeta un coup d'oeil vers le lycanthrope, et sans le quitter des yeux caressa les cheveux de Maïssa, sa nuque et un sourire victorieux s'afficha sur ses lèvres.

Remus devait aller lui parler, s'excuser, lui expliquer. Mais pas ce soir, ça lui faisait trop mal de la voir aussi complice avec son meilleur ami, il alla rejoindre ses amis et tenta tant bien que mal de s'amuser.

* * *

Il était plus de minuit, Maïssa s'était épuisée à danser et l'alcool commençait à lui monter à la tête, elle repéra Kay avec Gaspard et un petit groupe de Serdaigle et entraina Leo avec elle. Ils s'installèrent avec eux et une petite heure plus tard l'un des Serdaigles proposa une partie de cartes explosives. Avec une petite variante, celui qui perd bois. Évidemment. Au bout de 10 parties, Maïssa en avait perdu 4 et sentait que si elle continuait elle ne serait plus maitre d'elle même. Elle s'autorisa une petite pause et s'écarte du groupe pour prendre l'air. Elle s'agrippa au rebord de la fenêtre ouverte et inspira à plein poumon.

- May ? L'interpella une voix douce

Remus s'installa juste à côté d'elle.

- Tiens, tu me parles toi maintenant ?

Elle n'était pas soule, mais assez alcoolisée pour se permettre d'être moins polie que d'habitude.

- Ca n'a pas l'air d'aller. Continua t'il l'air de rien

- Qu'est ce que ça peut bien te foutre Remus ?

- Je suis désolé.

Maïssa le regarda d'un air mauvais.

- Et de quoi ?

- De m'être comporté aussi mal ces derniers temps.

Un rire cynique s'échappa de sa bouche.

- Et tu te sens mieux maintenant ? Ta conscience de gentil garçon a arrêté de te harceler ?

- May...

- Te fatigue pas Remus, tu n'as jamais voulu de moi et de mon amitié, alors ne viens pas jouer le mec sympa et repentant. Tu sais, au lieu de faire semblant tu aurais du me dire dès le début que tu ne me trouvais pas assez intéressante pour me parler. Ça aurait éviter beaucoup de choses. Maintenant fous moi la paix, tu me fatigues avec tes conneries.

Sur ces mots elle s'en alla. Elle attrapa une bouteille d'alcool à moitié entamée sur la table et retrouva ses amis.

Elle avait trop bu, là c'était clair et net. La salle c'était considérablement vidée et la nuit était bien avancée. Elle avait la tête qui tournait et riait à tout et n'importe quoi. Elle avait dansé avec des personnes qu'elle ne connaissait même pas, avant repoussé tant bien que mal les avances d'un d'entre eux et avait faillit tomber plus d'une fois. Elle s'approcha de Leo qui la regarda d'un air amusé, il l'attrapa par la taille et la fit s'assoir sur ses genoux. Il dégagea ses mèches de cheveux et se pencha sur son oreille pour lui murmurer des mots que Remus détestait sans les connaître.

Quand il vit les lèvres de Leo se poser sur la nuque de Maïssa se fut trop pour lui. Il s'approcha d'un pas rageur près des deux gryffondors, les grands yeux – alcoolisés – de Maïssa croisèrent les siens et il faillit vaciller mais se repris rapidement.

- May, je te ramène il est temps que tu ailles te coucher. Dit il d'une voix la plus tendre possible en lui tendant la main.

- Lupin, elle n'a pas besoin de chaperon, et je la ramènerai quand elle en aura envie.

- Leo, ça fait un moment que tu aurais du la ramener.

Le ton de Remus était autoritaire.

- Soit gentil dégage. Grogna Leo en serrant un peu plus contre lui la jeune femme.

- Non c'est bon. S'interposa May. Je vais rentrer, il a raison j'ai un peu trop bu. Mais j'ai pas besoin qu'on me ramène !

Maïssa essaya de se relever mais après deux tentatives infructueuses elle du se résoudre à attraper la main de Remus en râlant. Elle souhaita bonne nuit à tout le monde et s'éloigna, Remus sur ses talons.

- Arrête de me suivre.

- Il est hors de question que tu rentres seule. Que tu le veuilles ou non je t'accompagne. C'est clair ?

Remus ne lui avait jamais parlé de cette façon et elle préféra éviter d'envenimer les choses. De toute façon elle était trop ivre. Elle accepta finalement que Remus marche à côté d'elle, elle sentait son parfum et malgré l'effet euphorisant de la boisson, elle avait l'impression de que son coeur se comprimait. Elle luttait contre elle, contre ses sentiments, contre ce que Remus représentait pour elle. Puis au détour d'un couloir elle s'effondra. Appuyer contre le mur elle n'arrivait plus à retenir ses sanglots.

Remus ne savait pas comment réagir, il fut surpris de la voir s'arrêter puis quand il vit les larmes ruisseler sur ses joues il se sentit impuissant. Il posa sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune femme qui se dégagea violemment. Au bout de la troisième tentative elle renonça a s'éloigner. Après une hésitation il l'attira vers lui et la pris dans ses bras. Au lieu de se calmer les sanglots redoublèrent et elle se laissa aller contre le torse du maraudeur. Instinctivement Remus lui caressa doucement les cheveux, il posa sa tête sur la sienne et s'imprégna de son parfum. Il aurait eu envie de lui dire des dizaines de choses, mais ce n'était pas le bon moment. Quand elle se fut calmer elle resta dans ses bras un moment s'agrippant à lui. Elle ne put pas dire qu'elle aurait voulu que le temps s'arrête, c'était faux. Mais elle aurait juste voulu que Remus ne s'éloigne plus jamais, qu'il reste près d'elle. Sauf que Remus ne l'aimait pas, et c'était ça la grande différence entre eux. Voilà pourquoi cet instant ne serait jamais qu'un fugace souvenir, que demain il serait à nouveau le garçon distant qu'elle connaissait. Alors elle recula, parce qu'elle ne voulait pas se faire plus mal encore. Que ça suffisait. Sans dire un mot elle reprit la direction du dortoir, suivit par Remus qui lui non plus ne prononça pas le moindre son.

Ils arrivèrent dans la salle commune, vide vu l'heure, où le feu mourrait doucement. Elle s'approcha du foyer dont la flamme se ranima instantanément et essaya de réchauffer ses mains. Remus se tenait derrière elle, un peu à distance sans savoir le comportement à adopter.

- Dis le moi.

La voix de Maïssa brisa le silence mais Remus ne comprenait pas le sens de la question.

- Dis moi ce que j'ai bien pu faire, dire, pour que tu ai choisit dès la première année de considérer que je n'avais aucun intérêt.

Remus resta un instant bouche bée. Comment pouvait elle croire qu'il trouvait qu'elle n'avait aucun intérêt.

- Je ne te trouve pas sans intérêt May, tu n'a rien fait.

- Alors pourquoi ?

- Mais pourquoi quoi ?

Maïssa sentait ses mains trembler.

- Pourquoi tu m'as toujours rejeté ? Pourquoi depuis 2 semaines tu m'ignores ? Qu'est ce que j'ai pu faire pour que tu me haïsse à ce point ?

Sa phrase se termina dans un souffle, elle ne le regardait pas, elle ne le pouvait pas. Remus resta interdit, alors Sirius disait vrai elle pensait qu'il la haïssait. Il s'approcha et se posta juste à côté d'elle.

- Je ne te hais pas. Au contraire. Je trouve que tu es une fille merveilleuse et... je ne veux pas que tu penses que je te déteste. Je suis désolé pour mon comportement, mais c'est... c'est compliqué.

Au final non pensa t'il, c'est relativement simple. Il était fou d'elle et ne voulais pas juste de son amitié ça aurait été trop compliqué à gérer. Mais il ne lui avouerais pas, se faire envoyer promener était encore pire que de devoir l'ignorer.

- Je ne pensais pas, repris t'il, que tu voulais être mon ami. C'est compliqué pour moi d'avoir de vrai ami, je n'ai pas envie de devoir annoncer aux gens que je suis.. je suis...

- un garçon adorable. C'est ça que tu es, tu es pleins d'autres choses. Timide, doux, futé, tendre. Voilà ce que tu es.

Il sentait une chaleur douce se faufiler dans tout son corps, mais la raison repris le dessus.

- Non, je suis un loup garou May. Je suis dangereux, je me dois de limiter mes relations je mets déjà suffisamment de gens en danger.

- Mais arrête !

Cette fois ci elle le regardait, et semblait énervée contre lui.

- Arrête de chercher des excuses je t'en prie ! Je savais depuis longtemps pour ça, et je ne me suis pas enfuie à toutes jambes ! Regarde moi Remus ! Je suis encore là, à quémander une amitié que tu ne veux pas me donner. C'est pitoyable.

Elle allait s'en aller mais Remus attrapa son bras et l'attira contre lui. Il planta ses yeux dans les siens, leurs visages à quelque centimètres l'un de l'autre.

- May... Je n'ai plus envie qu'on se dispute.

- Moi non plus. Maintenant je te laisserais tranquille vu que c'est ce que tu veux.

- Non, ce n'est pas ce que je veux. C'est ce qu'il serait raisonnable de faire.

- Est ce que tu ne voudras pas juste une fois, ne pas être raisonnable.

La voix d'Maïssa se perdit dans un murmure, il desserra sa main de son étreinte mais la laissa sur le bras de la jeune fille. Elle baissa les yeux et se colla contre son torse, il hésita un instant et passa ses bras autour de son corps. Maïssa frissonna et Remus s'imagina, à tort, qu'elle avait froid. Elle sentait la main de Remus caresser son dos avec douceur, par réflexe elle laissa ses doigts s'emmêler dans les cheveux de Remus. Il fut surpris par ce contact et ferma les yeux. Puis les doigts de la jeune femme s'approchèrent de son visage, elle caressa sa joue, il la serra un peu plus fort contre lui en faisant taire la voix dans sa tête.

Il laissa échapper un soupir, enfouissant son visage dans le cou de Maïssa. La jeune fille devait lutter pour se retenir ses pulsions, mais l'alcool aidant elle se laissa aller. Se fut d'abord un baiser sur la mâchoire, elle sentait les muscles de Remus se contracter puis se relâcher doucement. Puis elle descendit vers sa nuque, laissant sa bouche vagabonder sur sa peau. Il se laissait faire, son souffle se faisait plus sonore. Les yeux fermés il commença a laisser ses mains glisser vers les hanches d'Maïssa, il passa ses doigts sous les vêtements de la jeune fille et commença à caresser le bas de son dos. Maïssa ne pensait plus à rien et c'était bien mieux ainsi, elle commença a revenir vers le visage du garçon et remonter dangereusement vers ses lèvres. Instinctivement Remus se tourna de quelques millimètre pour lui permettre d'atteindre plus rapidement son but puis une sorte de flash de raison lui traversa l'esprit. Il s'écarta d'elle, brisant leur étreinte.

- Tu as trop bu May, tu ne sais plus ce que tu fais. Murmura t'il

Maïssa lui souhaita rapidement bonne nuit et grimpa l'escalier de son dortoir, sans se déshabiller elle se précipita sous la couette et tenta de calmer les battements de son coeur. Elle se sentait tellement stupide d'avoir agit comme ça, d'avoir laisser ses désirs prendre le pas sur ce qui était raisonnable. Elle aimait Rémus, mais elle ne devait pas le laisser paraître. Demain elle ferait comme si rien ne c'était passé. En attendant elle se donna le droit de repasser autant de fois que nécessaire les quelques minutes qui venaient de s'écouler.

En bas Remus n'avait pas bougé, sa respiration avait repris un rythme convenable mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de regretter d'avoir arrêté ce moment aussi brutalement. Il sentait encore la brulure des baisers d'Maïssa, le grain de sa peau, son parfum. Pourtant il savait que ce n'était que l'œuvre de l'alcool, il avait profité de sa faiblesse parce qu'il avait des sentiments pour elle. Il décida qu'il était grand temps d'aller dormir et monta dans son dortoir en jetant un dernier regard à la cheminée où crépitait les dernières braises.

* * *

_**La suite, au prochain épisode ;-)**_


	9. Chapitre 8 : Lot de consolation !

Me revoilou ! J'ai du retard pour cause de boulot et problèmes de santé, mais là ça va mieux ! Donc voilà un nouveau chapitre très court puisque le prochain sera loooong et pleins de rebondissement ! Merci beaucoup à mes 3 reviewers :**Drottingulove, Michedepain** et a toi, **anonyme** qui m'a laissé un long commentaire que j'ai adoré ! ( Mais si, Léo veut etre ton ami ! Il faut l'aimer aussi ! XD )

Des bisous à tous ! rendez vous ce week end pour la suite =)

* * *

**Janvier**

Maïssa essaya de se frayer un chemin au milieu du couloir bondé de monde, une odeur de laque, des cris d'excitations, des notes de musiques. Sa loge se trouvait tout près mais elle craignait de ne jamais réussir à franchir la barrière de filles stressées qui courraient dans tous les sens.

Elle poussa un soupir de soulagement en pénétrant dans la petite pièce, alluma la lumière et posa ses affaires sur la seule chaise. Rustique, pensa t'elle en observant l'aménagement sommaire de l'ensemble. Une chaise bancale en bois, un petite bureau surplombé d'un miroir et une lampe qui éclairait faiblement. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à sa montre et s'activa un peu. Dans 1h30 ce serait le début du concours.

A l'extérieur de la salle de spectacle au milieu de la file des invités, un petit groupe attirait l'attention. Les 4 maraudeurs, Lily, Danaé, Leo, Kay et Gaspard trépignaient d'impatience.

- A quelle heure ça ouvre ? Implora Danaé

- Qui a les billets ? Enchaina Kay en fouillant dans son sac.

- Sirius ! Range ta baguette tout de suite ! Murmura Lily d'un ton agressif.

Sirius grogna mais obtempéra. Maïssa avait bien précisé que s'ils venaient il était hors de question d'utiliser pour quelques raisons que ce soit la magie. James et Remus tentaient de tuer le temps en apprenant les règles du poker, mais Leo abandonna son rôle de professeur, exaspéré par le manque de concentration. Au grand soulagement de tous, les portes s'ouvrirent et ils purent aller s'installer rapidement.

- On ne pourrais pas aller la voir avant le début du spectacle ? Questionna Peter

- Pour la 15 ème fois Peter, grommela James, c'est un CONCOURS ! Pas un spectacle.

Peter s'enfonça dans son siège en s'excusant.

- Il n'a pas tort, repris Sirius, on s'ennuie. On pourrais aller lui souhaiter bonne chance !

- Laissa la se concentrer, on ira la voir à la fin. Calma Remus.

Dans sa loge, Maïssa finissait de s'habiller et se dirigea vers la salle d'échauffement. Elle commençait à sentir le stress monter et en voyant les autres candidates elle fut prise d'un sursaut. Elles semblaient toutes surentrainées, jamais Maïssa ne ferait le poids contre ça. Elle tenta de se concentrer et commença ses étirements.

Le temps défila trop rapidement pour elle, pas assez pour ses supporters. Les premières candidates venaient de passer et dans 10 minutes ce serait son tour. Elle vérifia son maquillage une dernière fois, sa coiffure et sa tenue, s'assura que ses chaussons tiendraient le coup et entra en coulisse. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil vers le public, cherchant du regard ses amis. Soudain elle repéra Kay, juste à côté d'elle Gaspard et à la suite Peter, Danaé, Lily,Remus, James et Sirius. Elle sentit un léger soulagement de savoir qu'il y avaient des gens pour la soutenir.

Et voici notre 8ème candidate, Maïssa Kane, 17 ans.

Les cris des maraudeurs retentirent quand le noir se fit dans la salle, Maïssa pris une grande bouffée d'air et se plaça au centre de la scène.

Ensuite elle entra dans une sorte de bulle, dès le début de la musique, des notes de violons mêlés à quelques accords de piano, elle oublia la peur d'échouer. Elle se laissa glisser, enchainant les mouvements avec tellement de naturel et de grâce que tout semblait facile pour ceux qui la regardait. La douceur de la musique venait s'enrouler autour d'elle. Il n'y avait plus un bruit dans la salle, le spectacle qu'elle offrait ne souffrait pas d'être troubler. Remus la détailla, une robe blanche tombait sur ses courbes, elle avait dégagé son visage en attachant ses mèches de cheveux en arrière et un masque loup, blanc lui aussi lui, cachait les yeux. Il la trouvait magnifique et ne douta pas une seconde que chaque personne ici pensait exactement la même chose. Elle enchaina 3 tours sur la pointe de son pied droit et à cet instant la musique changea radicalement. Des violons toujours mais plus agressifs, accompagnés d'une batterie bien plus rock. Sa robe se détacha et elle apparut vêtu d'un short noir très court et d'un simple soutien gorge noir aussi. Son masque avait disparu laissant apparaître un maquillage charbonneux qui mettaient en valeur ses yeux. Sur un rythme plus saccadé et soutenu elle enchainait les pirouettes, les sauts, les écarts au sol. Et dans termina sa chorégraphie dans une dernière arabesque.

Il fallut quelques secondes à chacun pour assimiler ce qu'il venait de se passer et c'est sous un tonnère d'applaudissement qu'elle quitta la scène. Sans se concerter ses amis se levèrent d'un bond et se précipitèrent vers les loges où ils furent stopper dans leur course par le vigile qui leur refusa l'entrée. Lily essaya de parlementer sans succès puis en une fraction de seconde, sans raison apparente, il les laissa entrer.

- Sirius ! S'étrangla Lily Qu'est ce que tu as fais ?

- Rien, rien.

Sirius pressa tout le monde d'entrer et rangea sa baguette discrètement sous le regard de la rouquine qui frôlait l'infractus.

- Et si on nous avait vu, gros malin ?

- On nous à pas vu, alors arrête ! Tiens la voilà !

Maïssa, interpellée par le bruit des cris de ses amis, les regarda arriver l'air surprise. Elle n'eut pas le temps de réagir qu'une montagne de bras l'entrainèrent en arrière.

- Tu as été fantastique ! Commença Danaé

- Plus que ça, tu étais féerique ! Continua Kay en sautillant

- Tu danses vraiment bien Maïssa ! Enchaine Gaspard en souriant.

- Maïssa ne savait plus où se mettre sous cette avalanche de compliment et les entraina dans sa petite loge qui ne put même pas fermer.

- May pourquoi tu nous a jamais dis que tu étais aussi douée ? Questionna James

- Parce que... j'en sais rien, j'avais pas forcément envie de parler de ça.

Maïssa rougissait mais elle était ravie de les avoir avec elle, elle était plutôt fière de sa prestation malgré quelques ratés et était heureuse de partager ces moments là avec eux.

Sirius ne tarissait pas d'éloge non plus, ne laissant plus personne en placer une.

- Et puis en plus May, ce costume quoi... Se délecta Sirius en la détaillant de haut en bas.

- Hé, doucement don juan. Répliqua Danaé en le frappant derrière la tête.

- Tu vas attraper froid, habille toi ! L'intima Leo en caressant ses épaules.

- C'est vrai que je commence un peu à me refroidir.

Elle attrapa son jogging qu'elle enfila rapidement, à cet instant elle croisa le regard de Remus qui n'avait encore rien dit. Il se contenter de la regarder, de la détailler, même de la dévorer des yeux, il ne put d'ailleurs pas s'empêcher de se mordiller la lèvre. Geste qui troubla Maïssa au point que son coeur ne loupe un battement.

- Bon on va te laisser ma jolie, repris Léo qui avait surpris la scène. On retourne dans la salle en attendant le verdict.

- De toute façon tu vas gagner ! S'exclama Sirius l'air enjoué avant de prendre dans ses bras la jeune fille.

Le petit groupe commença à sortir de la pièce mais Remus n'avait pas bougé d'un centimètre il fixait toujours la jeune fille qui commençait à trouver cela très gênant.

- Tu viens Remus ? Interrogea Gaspard

- Je vous rejoins.

- Je t'attends. Répliqua Léo agressivement.

Remus lui jeta un bref coup d'oeil mais décida de ne pas s'attarder sur son cas. Tout le monde s'éloigna, excepté Léo qui surveillait chaque mouvement du loup-garou. Il s'approcha de Maïssa et dégagea une mèche de cheveux qui s'était collé sur ses lèvres.

- Tu as été parfaite.

- Merci Remus. Elle essayait de calmer les tremblements dans sa voix sans grand succès.

Remus semblait hésiter, sa main se leva légèrement mais le toussotement de Léo le fit renoncer. Un sourire triste se dessina sur ses lèvres et il se contenta de lui dire qu'il ne doutait pas une seconde qu'elle gagnerait. Il allait tourner les talons mais la jeune fille le rattrapa par le poignet, avant qu'il n'ai eu le temps de réagir elle se précipita contre lui et passa ses bras autour de lui. Elle avait enfoui sa tête dans son cou et Remus n'avait toujours pas bougé. Puis doucement il glissa ses bras autour de sa taille, se laissant aller à cette étreinte inattendu.

- Je suis heureuse que tu sois venue. Murmura t'elle

- Je n'aurais loupé ça pour rien au monde.

- Je suis désolée.

Rémus s'éloigna légèrement d'elle pour planter son regard dans le sien.

- Désolée pourquoi ?

- Pour la soirée où j'ai un peu abusé de l'alcool...

- Ah.

- Je ne voulais pas avoir de gestes aussi déplacées. Je suis désolée si ça t'a gêné.

Elle regrettait. Évidemment. Qu'est ce qu'il avait cru ? Qu'elle avait des sentiments pour lui ? Qu'elle avait faillit l'embrasser parce qu'elle était attiré par lui ? Il se détestait d'avoir eu cet espoir idiot.

- C'est oublié.

Maïssa eut un horriblement pincement au coeur. Elle avait espéré une seconde qu'il lui dirait qu'il n'avait pas trouvé ça désagréable. Mais non évidemment. Elle avait été vraiment naïve.

Elle s'écarta de lui, brisant leur étreinte et lui adressa un sourire forcé.

- Tu devrais aller rejoindre les autres, la remise des prix ne va pas tarder je pense.

- D'accord, a plus tard.

Leo lui jetta un regard noir quand il passa devant lui mais ne dit rien, il se contenta de le suivre.

Une demi heure plus tard toutes les danseuses étaient réunis sur la scène. Maïssa avait simplement remis sa robe blanche et tortillait ses doigts. Elle stressait et n'osait même pas jeter de regards à ses amis aussi anxieux qu'elle.

La directrice de l'école expliqua que seul les 3 finalistes auraient la chance d'obtenir une bourse et une place dans l'école dès la fin de leurs études. L'espoir de Maïssa s'effondra un peu plus, elle avait espéré que ce serait les 5 premières.

- Par principe nous n'avons effectué aucun classement et ne nommeront donc que les 3 gagnantes. La première de nos futurs danseuse est... Mademoiselle Guthingam !

Maïssa essaya de garder un air neutre et applaudit la jeune fille.

- La deuxième danseuse est... Mademoiselle Fings !

Ca y est, l'espoir était envolé. Elle n'était pas prise. Elle avait échoué. Devant tout le monde et surtout devant Remus.

- Et la troisième et dernière finaliste, l'une des plus jeunes de cette promotion... Mademoiselle Lewis !

Maïssa ne réagit pas tout de suite, elle écouta vaguement le discours des gagnantes, de la directrice et n'osa pas jeter un seul regard vers ses amis. Elle essayait de ravaler ses sanglots, la boule qui lui compressait la poitrine lui semblait un poids insupportable a porter.

Le reste lui sembla très floue, elle se souvint que Sirius avait tenté de monter sur la scène mais qu'il s'était fais rembarrer, qu'elle était retournée dans sa loge pour se doucher et s'habiller comme un zombie et puis sans savoir comment elle s'était retrouvé au château dans la grande salle.

Malgré son échec, Dumbledore avait autorisé exceptionnellement une petite soirée évidemment surveillée par les professeurs. Elle avait reçu les encouragements de chacun, une petite dizaine de fois celles de James, et au bout d'une heure avait réussit à s'éclipser dans un coin de la salle. Elle avait le tournis. Elle était déçue d'avoir échoué, de ne pas avoir été à la hauteur.

- Ca ne vas pas ? Demanda une voix bien connu à côté d'elle

Remus lui tendit un verre qu'il avait récupéré au buffet et s'adossa au mur.

- Je suis un peu fatiguée. Beaucoup de stress. Merci.

Elle avala le verre d'une traite sans demander son contenu et ferma les yeux. Elle sursauta quand elle senti les mains de Remus sur ses épaules. Avec douceur il commença un léger massage sur ses nerfs tendus. Elle se laissa faire sans rien dire, laissant échapper par moment des soupirs de contentement.

- Remus, tu es un dieu. Murmura t'elle.

Il ne répondit rien et se contenta de sourire. Ils restèrent comme ça un long moment, jusqu'à ce que les professeurs sonnent le couvre feu et qu'ils soient mis dehors avec les autres. Dans le flot des élèves qui rentraient dans leur dortoir, Maïssa fut prise d'une pulsion et sans réfléchir attrapa la main de Remus pour l'entrainer hors de vue des autres.

- Qu'est ce qui te prends ?

- J'ai pas envie d'aller dormir maintenant. Et toi ?

Il la fixa un moment, pesa le pour et le contre et comme le contre l'emporta... il décida de prendre le risque de la suivre ! De toute façon il était déjà fou d'elle, une sortie de plus ou de moins ne changerais rien. Remus ajusta sa cape et emmena la jeune fille plus loin.

- Où veux tu aller ?

- J'en sais rien, c'est toi qui connais le château par coeur monsieur le maraudeur !

Remus réfléchis un instant et se décida pour la salle sur demande. Ils traversèrent le couloir plusieurs fois jusqu'à voir apparaître une petite porte en bois.

C'est Maïssa qui entra la première. Devant elle se tenait une pièce relativement petite, au sol recouvert de coussins de toutes les couleurs, des bougies donnaient à l'ensemble une lumière tamisée.

Remus avait demandé un endroit calme et intime, pas une invitation à lui sauter dessus ! Il ronchonna un peu pour la forme mais au final il était plutôt satisfait. Maïssa alla s'installer au milieu de la pièce, il y avait tellement de coussin qu'elle eut du mal a y accéder. Remus quant à lui pris la précaution de se mettre en face, et pas à côté.

- Je n'ai plus le droit à mon massage ? Taquina la jeune fille

- Je ne sais pas... Tu as été sage ?

- Je suis toujours sage !

Rémus sourit et s'approcha d'elle, elle s'agenouilla et dégagea sa nuque. Il vis qu'elle portait toujours le collier que lui avait offert Leo, il eut un nœud dans l'estomac mais essaya de faire abstraction. Maïssa avait les yeux fermé et profitait de l'instant. Au bout d'un certain temps elle se retourna et déclara qu'il était temps d'échanger les rôles. Remus hésita un instant mais au point où il en était de tout façon...

- Ça t'ennuie d'enlever ton tee-shirt ?

Devant le regard mi-surpris mi-abasourdi de Remus, la jeune fille se dit qu'elle avait peut être un peu abusé sur ce coup.

- Non mais euh... pas pour... juste par facilité... ce serait plus... enfin tu vois...

Elle bredouillait, rougissait et eut envie de courir se cacher. Remus n'avait rien contre le fait de se mettre torse nu, mais il ne savait pas comment réagirais Maïssa en voyant toutes les cicatrices qui lui laceraient le torse. Il ne voulait pas la dégouter ou voir de la pitié sur son visage. Il pris une grande inspiration et lentement se dévêtit. Devant le spectacle du torse de Remus, Maïssa se mordillât violemment l'intérieur de la joue. Elle avait très très chaud et avait sous estimé l'impact que tout cela aurait sur ses hormones ! Remus lui tournait toujours le dos, il ne voulait pas croiser son regard, il avait honte. Honte de ce qu'il était, honte des traces sur son dos, des cicatrices blanches qui se chevauchaient. Il ne pouvait pas tenir plus longtemps à se donner en spectacle, il allait attraper son tee shirt quand il frémissa sous les doigts de Maïssa. Ses gestes n'étaient que des caresses, elle laissait glisser ses mains sur les plaies, les stigmates. Elle avait les larmes aux yeux. Pas par dégout, pas par pitié. Elle était triste de savoir que Remus souffrait. Ca lui comprimait le coeur de voir les empreintes du fléau qu'il portait. Elle continua à les frôler comme pour les faire disparaître, atténuer sa douleur. Remus se retourna doucement et quand il vis les yeux remplis de larmes de la fille qu'il aimait s'en fut trop pour lui.

- Je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas t'effrayer.

- Il se dégager vivement et se releva.

Maïssa réagit presque instantanément et d'un bond lui fit face, l'empêchant de se revêtir et de partir.

- Non ! Remus tu ne m'effraie pas.

- Alors pourquoi tu pleures dans ce cas ?

Son ton se faisait agressif. Maïssa n'arrivait pas à répondre les mots ne sortaient pas. Exaspéré Remus enfila ses vêtements et se dirigea vers la sortie.

- Parce que je tiens a toi.

Il se retourna et fixa Maïssa sans comprendre. Elle releva la tête, les perles d'eaux dévalaient maintenant ses joues.

- Je tiens à toi Remus. Je ne.. je ne veux pas que tu souffres.

Sa voix se brisa dans un sanglot. Elle n'en pouvait plus de tout garder pour elle, elle avait besoin qu'il sache, besoin de se libérer de ce poids. Il s'avança vers elle et l'attira contre lui pour la calmer.

- Je suis désolé de m'être énervé.

Maïssa ne répondit pas, elle avait le coeur qui allait exploser. Quand Rémus passa son pouce sur ses joues pour effacer les dernières traces de larmes, il pris toute la mesure de ce qu'elle représentait pour lui. Il voulait la protéger, et quand elle était là dans ses bras il ne pouvait pas imaginer une seule seconde qu'il lui arrive quoi que ce soit.

- Tu veux rester dormir ici ? Interrogea t'il doucement.

Elle hocha la tête en signe d'approbation et se laissa entrainer par Remus. Il installer les coussins confortablement, fit venir une épaisse couverture et incita Maïssa à venir se coucher. Il s'allongea à côté d'elle et l'attira contre son torse. Sa main caressait doucement son dos pour l'apaiser et l'aider à s'endormir mais elle ne trouvait pas le sommeil. Cette proximité n'était pas habituelle et elle avait peur que Remus sente les battements de son coeur. Lui non plus n'était pas aussi à l'aise qu'il le laissait croire. Bien sur il était bien contre elle, avec cette perspective que juste cette nuit elle serait entièrement à lui. Mais il avait peur de demain, que tout s'arrête.

Il frissonna quand elle glissa sa main sous son tee shirt pour effleurer les cicatrices de son torse. Il voulut retirer sa main mais elle l'en empêcha.

- Ca ne me gêne pas. Murmura t'elle à son oreille. Arrête de me repousser à chaque fois.

- Je n'ai pas envie que tu te forces non plus.

Sa voix avait une teinte mélancolique qui n'échappa à Maïssa.

- Me forcer à te toucher ? Remus tu plaisante j'espère ! J'ai entre les mains le torse d'un des hommes les plus convoité de l'école !

- Si tu continues a te moquer de moi, tu vas prendre un coussin sur la tête !

Maïssa se mit à rire et s'installa plus confortablement.

- Quoi qu'il en soit, repris t'elle, je te trouve vraiment beau. Dors bien Remus.

Le garçon la fixa un instant en espérant la voir rire, preuve qu'elle se moquait de lui mais elle semblait plus sérieuse que jamais.

- Bonne nuit Maïssa.


	10. Chapitre 9 : Kiss me

Les rayons du soleil caressaient son visage. Elle plissa les yeux avec force pour grappiller quelques secondes de sommeil supplémentaire. Il l'attira un peu plus contre lui dans un grognement sourd. et soupira en camouflant son visage dans ses cheveux. Maïssa essaya de récupérer son bras mais celui de Remus par dessus l'empêchait de bouger, le plus délicatement possible elle se dégagea de son étreinte. Elle frotta ses yeux encore endormis et s'étira comme un chat.

- Remus... Faut se lever... Murmura t'elle

Pour toute réponse il se contenta de se retourner en se cachant sous la couverture. Elle le secoua un peu pour le forcer à se lever. Après quelques protestations il accepta d'ouvrir les yeux et de s'assoir.

- Tes cheveux le matin on dirait ceux de James ! Remarqua la jeune fille en souriant.

- Bien dormi ?

- Plutôt, et toi ?

- Pareil.

Il se leva avec difficultés et massa ses muscles endoloris par quelques courbatures. Demain c'était la pleine lune. Ils retrouvèrent leur dortoir respectif pour se changer et se laver et finirent par partir prendre leur petit déjeuné dans la grande salle. Ils ne passèrent pas inaperçu et surtout pas aux yeux des maraudeurs qui leur sautèrent dessus. Maïssa réussit tant bien que mal a échapper aux questions en allant manger avec Léo et Kay.

- Bien dormi ? L'accueillit Kay en mordant à pleine dent dans une part de brioche

- Oui !

- Tu étais où ?

Le ton mordant de Léo n'augurait rien de bon et Kay, qui n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il c'était passé, lui lança un regard interrogateur.

- J'étais avec Remus.

- Quoi ?

Le cri de Kay avait fait se retourner la moitié de la table de sa maison et elle baissa la tête en rougissant. Elle nettoya d'un coup de baguette les tâches de chocolat qui avaient éclaboussés ses voisins, quand elle avait laissé tomber dans son bol sa brioche.

- Tu as passé la nuit avec Remus ? Murmura t'elle à voix plus basse

- Oui ! Enfin on a juste dormi ensemble, ne t'emballes pas !

- Ne pas m'emballer ? Couina Kay en faisant tomber de nouveau sa brioche dans son chocolat. Tu as dormis avec Remus ! Un peu que je m'emballe ! Envoie les détails !

- Oui Maïssa, repris Léo avec acidité, dis nous comment Remus t'as sauté la nuit dernière, ça nous intéresse beaucoup.

Maïssa stoppa net toute activité et fixa avec de grands yeux son ami. Kay étouffa un hockey de stupeur.

- Qu'est ce que tu as dis ? Articula lentement Maïssa

- Fait pas l'innocente. Avec ce genre de mec je sais très bien comment ça se passe.

- Tu ne sais rien du tout Léo.

Maïssa sentait la stupéfaction laisser place à de la colère, son visage s'était complètement fermé et ses muscles raidit.

- Ah ouai ? Il te tourne autour depuis le début de l'année alors qu'avant il ne t'avais jamais remarqué, tu n'as jamais existé pour lui et là tu veux me faire croire qu'il s'intéresse à toi juste par amitié ? Tu n'as jamais rien été pour lui et tu ne seras jamais rien d'autre qu'une conquête des maraudeurs. Ca te plait d'être dans la longue liste des greluches ?

Il avait dit ça d'une traite, d'un souffle. Il avait un goût amer dans la bouche, la jalousie, la déception, la rancoeur étaient un cocktail explosif. Doucement Maïssa se leva et commença à s'en aller d'un pas ferme. Léo soupira et se releva pour la suivre mais à peine eut t'il été debout que la jeune fille se retourna l'air féroce, baguette pointée et lui asséna un sort qui le repoussa violemment. Il atterrit au milieu de la grande salle dans un silence de mort.

Avant que qui que ce soit ne réagisse, Maïssa avait déjà quitté la pièce. Elle savait déjà que Mc Gonagal lui donnerait une retenue et retirerait un nombre considérable de point à sa maison mais elle s'en fichait. Elle avait la gorge nouée et mal au ventre. Elle marcha longtemps, sans savoir combien de temps exactement et finit son périple dans sa salle de danse. Le piano dormait dans son coin, sans allumer les lumières elle jeta un sort en direction du piano d'où sortirent quelques notes mélancoliques. Elle s'allongea par terre à même le sol et fixa le plafond.

Et si Léo avait dit vrai ? Si Remus voulais juste coucher avec elle ? Non. Il ne pouvait pas être comme ça, pas lui. Ce matin en se réveillant à ses côtés elle avait eu l'impression que quelque chose se passait entre eux, qu'elle n'était pas invisible pour lui. Elle avait eu la sensation que leur relation avait un sens et que les sentiments qu'elle éprouvaient pour lui pouvait être réciproque. Mais les mots de Léo trottait dans sa tête. Peut être qu'elle s'était trompée, que Remus ne s'intéressait pas à elle de cette façon, qu'elle lui plaisait mais pour une nuit ou deux. Cette pensée lui donna la nausée.

Elle soupira et repensa à Léo. Comment avait il pu lui dire ça ? Il était censé être son ami et s'il savait quelque chose qu'elle ignorait il devait la prévenir. Mais avec douceur, pas comme il venait de le faire.

Un craquement, un bruit de pas. Elle n'était plus seule. Elle s'en foutait. Elle avait mal. Mal de ce que lui avait dit Léo, mal de la dispute, mal de ses sentiments non partagés. Quelqu'un s'allongea à côté d'elle. Elle reconnut son parfum.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux James ?

- Savoir comment tu vas. Répondit l'intéressé d'une voix douce

- Mal. Et toi ?

Elle avait dit ça sur un ton neutre totalement décalé en vue des événements, ce qui fit sourire James.

- Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?

J'ai passé la nuit avec Remus.

- Ca je sais, répliqua James surpris, mais avec Léo ?

- J'ai passé la nuit avec Remus. Répéta t'elle sur le même ton.

- Je vois...

- Tu as bien de la chance alors.

- Il t'en veux ?

- A priori.

- Pourquoi ?

Maïssa soupira.

- Parce qu'il considère que Remus veut juste coucher avec moi et que je me laisse faire en toute connaissance de cause.

- Le coup de l'envoyer valser, au sens propre du terme, je peux comprendre. Mais pourquoi tu restes là dans ce cas ?

Maïssa réfléchit un moment à la question et tourna sa tête vers James.

- Parce que je me demande s'il n'a pas raison.

Le jeune gryffondor se releva brusquement et son regard se fit glacial.

- Attends, je t'arrête tout de suite là, tu n'es pas en train de me dire que tu te pose encore des questions sur les sentiments de Remus a ton égard ?

- James, t'es chou. Le deuxième prénom de Remus c'est Mystère. Je me poserais toujours des questions sur lui.

- Mais... May ! Il est dingue de toi ! T'es aveugle ou quoi ?

L'air accablé de James fit sourire Maïssa mais elle se reprit rapidement.

- Il me fuit, il revient, me refuit, re-revient et là y a Leo, mon meilleur ami, mon frère, qui me met en garde contre ses intentions. Tu peux comprendre que je sois un chouilla déboussolée.

- Leo, parlons en de lui ! S'emporta James. Il est amoureux de toi depuis la première année, il serait prêt à tuer tous les mecs de cette école pour t'avoir !

- T'as bu ? S'enquit la jeune fille l'air suspicieux.

- A ton avis, pourquoi personne ne t'a jamais demandé de sortir avec lui ?

Maïssa grimaça.

- J'en sais rien, doit y avoir des trucs qui cloche chez moi. Je suis pas le canon de beauté que recherche les garçons et je n'ai pas l'intelligence de Kay ni l'humour de Lily.

- Non. Tu es très bien je t'assure. Mais il est de notoriété public que tu es la propriété de Leo ! Il s'en est pris à chaque mec qui a évoqué l'idée de sortir avec toi !

La jeune fille était abasourdit, elle ne voulait pas croire que son ami pouvait agir de la sorte.

- Y a un truc qui cloche, toi et Sirius vous m'approchez bien !

- On se connait depuis longtemps et il sait que Sirius ne s'approchera pas de toi. Il doit se haïr de ne pas avoir surveillé Remus d'ailleurs.

Les idées de Maïssa s'embrouillaient encore plus dans sa tête, c'était trop d'information d'un coup. D'abord Remus serait à priori amoureux d'elle, Léo aussi et ce dernier a menti pour la garder.

- James, tu me garantis que tu me dis la vérité ?

- Je te le promet. Je ne prendrais pas le risque de te faire de la peine, ni d'en faire à Remus.

- Bon, j'ai deux mots à dire à Leo.

Elle se leva d'un bond et accompagnée de James, rejoignis la tour de gryffondor. En entrant les regards se posèrent sur elle et elle se contenta de lancer un regard noir à la ronde pour que chacun retourne à ses occupations.

Leo n'était pas là, Sirius et Remus faisaient une partie d'échec et ce dernier lui lança un regard anxieux. Elle hésita un instant mais elle n'avait rien à lui dire pour l'instant. Danaé s'approcha d'elle et lui tendit avec douceur un bout de parchemin.

« _Je suis dans la tour d'astronomie_ ». elle reconnut l'écriture soignée de Léo et remercia la jeune fille.

Elle marchait lentement même si le couvre feu était dépassé. En grimpant les marches jusqu'à la tour, elle sentait sa gorge se nouer.

Il était de dos devant la fenêtre, speculoos était avec lui et c'est lui qui sentit sa présence en premier. Il miaula joyeusement et s'approcha d'elle en quête de caresse.

- Je suis là. Lanca t'elle d'une voix froide en attrapant le chat dans ses bras.

- Je suis désolé. Murmura Leo après un court silence.

- De quoi ? De ton comportement inadmissible de ce soir ou ton comportement intolérable de tous les autres jours ?

Il regarda la jeune fille sans comprendre.

- Est ce que tu as pris soin d'éloigner chaque homme de poudlard de moi dans l'espoir qu'on sorte ensemble ?

Le garçon ne répondit rien, il déglutit difficilement et ses mains tremblaient.

- Alors c'est vrai. Continua Maïssa de plus en plus affligée. Pourquoi ? Quelles raisons seraient suffisamment bonnes pour expliquer ça ?

Leo la regardait, il sentait sa colère, voyait son visage entièrement fermé et eu un pincement au coeur. Il ne disait rien, il ne savait pas comment lui dire. Mais quand il la vit faire demi tour pour repartir il explosa.

- Parce que je t'aime ! Je suis dingue de toi ! Mais tu n'as jamais rien vu, chaque perche que je t'ai lancé c'est soldé par un échec !

Sa voix s'etranglait, il était en colère lui aussi. Contre elle, parce qu'elle n'avait jamais rien compris et qu'il attendait depuis si longtemps.

- Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dis ?

- J'en sais rien, soupira Leo. C'est pas si facile que ça.

- Par contre me traiter de greluche ça ne te pose aucun soucis. Repliqua la gryffondor amèrement.

- Je ne voulais pas te blesser.

Ils se faisaient face maintenant, elle ne disait rien et fixait le vide. Il la contemplait, son coeur faisait des loopings comme à chaque fois.

- Tu m'as blessé pourtant. Tu sais à quel point j'apprécie Remus.

- Qu'est ce qu'il a de si particulier ? Grogna Leo

Elle hésita un instant, ses pensées s'envolèrent vers les yeux dorés de Remus.

- Tout. C'est ce qu'il est qui le rend particulier. Il est tendre, honnête, il est intéressant. Avec lui j'ai l'impression que le temps s'arrête, il est protecteur sans en faire trop. Je sais que je pourrais me reposer sur lui.

- Mais moi aussi ! S'emporta Leo. Moi aussi je veux te protéger, te soutenir.

- Je n'ai pas fini. En plus de toutes ses qualités, il m'attire. Physiquement je veux dire. Ca ne se décide pas c'est comme ça Leo. J'aime ses yeux, sa voix, les cicatrices sur son torse, ses mains, le sourire qu'il me fait chaque matin.

Leo encaissait sans rien dire, puis sans prévenir il rompit la distance et posa ses lèvres sur celles de la jeune fille. Sans lui donner le temps de réagir il approfondit leur baiser, forçant la barrière de ses lèvres. Ca ne dura que quelques secondes et elle le repoussa doucement. Elle rattrapa son chat qui c'était échappé, et s'éloigna. Dans l'embrasure de la porte elle jeta un dernier regard vers Leo.

D'une voix triste elle s'adressa à lui :

- Je n'ai pas besoin d'être avec toi Leo, je ne veux pas de cette relation. Je ne veux pas d'intimité avec toi.

Quand elle réapparut dans le grande salle elle ne jeta pas un regard au groupe des maraudeurs. Elle s'installa sur un des rares fauteuils disponibles, se roula en boule et passa sa soirée à caresser Speculoos. Personne n'osa aller lui parler, même pas Remus qui avait appris par James la raison de sa colère du matin. Le week end passa sans qu'elle ne parle à quiconque, jetant un regard noir à tout ceux qui avait l'idée idiote de l'approcher.

Au milieu de la semaine elle recommença à parler aux gens mais fuyait Leo comme la peste, ce qui était réciproque. Avec Remus l'entente était cordiale, elle se comportait avec lui comme avec James ou Sirius. Elle ne savait plus où elle en était, son amitié avec Leo était brisé et ça lui bouffait la vie. Et elle était en train de se persuader que si Remus avait des sentiments pour elle, il se serait déjà déclaré. Mais il n'en était rien donc elle en déduisit que James c'était simplement trompé. Elle n'osait pas se confier à Kay qui passait beaucoup de temps avec Gaspard et se sentait seule. Alors elle se plongeait dans ses devoirs pour ne pas avoir à réfléchir, son dernier échapatoir.

* * *

Février.

On était le premier février. Il faisait froid, la neige tombait encore en gros flocon sur le sol gelé, après d'âpres négociations Maïssa avait accepté d'accompagner Kay au match de quidditch des serdaigles contre les serpentards où Gaspard jouait comme gardien. Il y avait foule dans les gradins et elles dénichèrent deux places avec beaucoup de mal.

- Tu as une petite mine May, s'inquiéta la jeune poufsouffle

- J'ai froid, grogna l'intéressée

- Menteuse... Dis, je ne veux pas remuer le couteau dans la plaie, osa Kay d'une voix timide, mais qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé avec Léo ?

- Rien.

- Tu ne veux pas m'en parler ?

Maïssa soupira d'un air excédée en espérant décourager son amie.

- Bon, repris Kay, je vais me fier aux rumeurs alors.

- Quelles rumeurs ?

- Celles qui disent que tu as jeté Léo quand il t'as avoué qu'il t'aimait.

- Qui t'as dis ça ?

- Personne en particulier, c'est le bruit qui cours à l'école.

Elle était abasourdi et énervée. Quelqu'un avait osé dévoiler sa vie privée !

- C'est vraiment ce qu'il s'est passé ?

- Moui...

- Comment c'est arrivé ?

Maïssa expliqua brièvement les derniers événements et la discussion houleuse qu'elle avait eu avec Léo dans la tour d'astronomie.

- Tu y as été un peu fort May...

- Tu prends sa défense ? S'indigna t'elle

- Non. Je dis juste que tu es un peu impulsive et que tu aurais pu mettre les formes.

Elle ne répondit rien et se contenta de regarder le match qui venait de commencer. Au bout d'une demi heure elle commençait déjà à s'ennuyer et laissa son regard se balader dans les gradins d'en face. Elle se figea quand elle croisa le regard de Léo. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu aussi triste et son coeur se serra. Elle ne voulait pas ça et se sentait coupable. Finalement elle se mit à penser qu'elle aurait pu accepter les avances de son meilleur ami, autour d'elle tout le monde était en couple et le seul qui lui plaisait vraiment ne manifestait pas grand chose. Elle esquissa un faible sourire à Léo qui détourna le regard.

Dès la fin du match elle abandonna Kay pour aller rejoindre Léo et s'excuser d'avoir été aussi brusque. Elle se mit a courir en l'apercevant à l'entrée du château dans le parc et l'interpella et s'approcha de lui à grand pas.

- Léo, il faut que je te parle. Commença t'elle la voix tremblante.

- Je suis pressé.

- S'il te plait...

Elle sentait les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

- Maïssa !

Elle se retourna vers la personne qui venait de la héler et reconnut Justin, un Gryffondor de son année.

- Euh oui ?

- Est ce que tu serais libre samedi 14 au soir ? Demanda t'il en souriant

- Le 14 ? Justin c'est dans 15 jours, comment veux tu que je le saches ? Répliqua séchement la jeune fille

- C'est la St Valentin le 14. Répliqua Leo, un soupçon agacé.

- Oh ! oh.. oh... oui je vois. Le 14 au soir donc... Comme une sorte de rencard ? Hésita t'elle

Justin hocha la tête, un peu moins sur de lui. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à Leo, puis vers Justin et son regard se heurta aux pupilles dorés de Remus qui se tenait juste derrière et qui avait manifestement tout entendu. Il semblait sonder tout l'intérieur de son âme tellement son regard était insistant.

Elle commença à paniquer et avait la nausée.

- Faut que j'y aille.

Elle avait dit ça rapidement et bouscula Léo pour entrer dans le château. Quand son épaule toucha le buste du garçon elle ne put s'empêcher de stopper sa course et de lui faire face, les yeux pleins de larmes. Elle murmura un inaudible mot d'excuse en sa direction et ferma ses yeux aussi fort qu'elle le put. Leo l'attira contre lui après avoir jeter un regard noir à Justin qui s'en alla. Il pris le menton de la jeune fille entre ses doigts et l'obligea à lever les yeux vers lui. Doucement, il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes et elle se laissa faire. Elle ne voulait pas le blesser en le repoussant encore une fois et finalement, ce n'était pas si désagréable que ça. A l'inverse de la dernière fois elle répondit à son baiser, doucement, comme si elle avait peur de briser quelque chose. Quand Leo s'éloigna un peu et qu'elle ouvrit les yeux, elle vit un sourire s'afficher sur le visage de son ami et désormais petit ami. Elle ne put s'empêcher de regarder dans la direction de Remus et ce qu'elle vit la choqua. Il n'avait pas bougé, se contentant de les regarder et dans ses yeux le doré de sa prunelle s'était éteint. Elle voyait de la souffrance, de la colère et de la peine. A l'intérieur d'elle tout s'effondra, elle avait fais une erreur monumentale et avait tout gâcher. James ne c'était pas trompé. Remus tourna les talons et s'en alla d'un pas rageur. Avant qu'elle n'ai pu réagir Leo l'attrapa par la main pour l'emmener avec lui.

Deux semaines passèrent et Maïssa ne s'était jamais débarrassé de ce poids sur l'estomac. Chacun savait qu'elle était en couple avec Leo. James l'avais pris à part mais elle n'avait pas su lui expliquer pourquoi elle avait accepter, se contentant de lui répondre qu'attendre Remus désespérément n'était pas une solution. Kay était plutot contente, tout redevenait comme avant entre eux trois mis à part que maintenant Leo embrassait Maïssa. Mais elle prenait soin de n'accepter ses baisers qu'à l'abri des regards, elle ne se sentait pas à l'aise dans ce genre de démonstration.

Concernant Remus il ne lui adressait plus aucun regard et ne lui avait pas adressé le moindre mot depuis qu'elle était avec Leo. Pour leur dossier, il faisait passer ses notes par Lily ou Danaé et dès qu'elle entrait dans une pièce, autre qu'une salle de cours, il s'en allait. Maïssa n'essayait même pas de lui parler, après tout elle n'avait pas à s'excuser d'avoir un petit ami, s'il avait quelque chose à dire il n'avait qu'à venir.

Le samedi de la St Valentin, Dumbledore avait décoré la grande salle de coeur et autres mièvreries. Quand Maïssa entra pour prendre son petit déjeuné et vit le décor, elle eut envie de vomir et décida de se passer de petit déjeuner. Elle avait réussit à éviter Leo toute la journée mais vers 16h il la coinça en bas de son dortoir.

- Où tu étais cachée toute la journée ? Demanda t'il en l'embrassant.

- J'avais du travail.

- Ce soir tu es toute à moi !

- Non, j'ai encore des choses à faire. Mentit la jeune gryffondor

- May... C'est la St Valentin ! Se désola Leo

Elle essaya de se dégager de son étreinte.

- Ecoute, la St Valentin, les coeurs, les cadeaux et les guimauves c'est pas mon truc. J'ai vraiment pas envie de faire semblant.

- Oh... Bon, et bien tant pis.

Il la laissa passer et la regarda partir en soupirant. La scène n'avait pas échapper à un certain loup-garou qui eut un léger sourire de satisfaction.

Vers 21h la salle commune des gryffondors était vide, les couples se cachaient dans le château et les célibataires faisaient des petites soirées dans leurs coins. Maïssa s'installa à une table et essaya de réviser sans grand succès. Elle avait menti à Léo, elle avait toujours rêvé de fêter la St Valentin. Mais pas avec lui. Elle griffonnait sur son parchemin, pleins de « R », la mélancolie l'emportait et elle se sentait seule.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?

Devant elle, arrivait d'elle ne savait où se tenait Remus droit comme un i. Elle était tellement étonnée qu'elle ne prit même pas la peine de cacher son parchemin. Il s'asseya en face d'elle et attrapa son papier.

- « R » ? Entouré de coeur ? Je croyais que tu n'aimais pas la St Valentin ni les coeurs et toutes ses conneries.

Maïssa rougit violemment et chercha comment se sortir de cette situation.

- Je croyais que tu ne me parlais plus ? Commença t'elle pour changer de sujet

- Le fait que tu sois sans ton copain le soir de la St Valentin valait bien un mot ou deux.

- Donc tu viens simplement combler ta curiosité. Déclara amèrement Maïssa.

- Sans doute.

Elle commença à ranger ses affaires et arracha le parchemin des mains de Remus. Puis, après une brève hésitation un sourire cynique s'afficha sur son visage, elle laissa tomber son sac et se laissa retomber sur sa chaise. Un rire glaciale lui parcourut le corps sous l'oeil inquisiteur de Remus.

- Je peux savoir ce qui te fais rire ?

- Oh tu sais, au point où j'en suis je peux te le dire. Commença t'elle aigri. On est le soir de la St Valentin, je n'ai jamais été en couple à cette période et j'ai refusé une soirée avec mon petit ami. Marrant non ?

- Je vois pas vraiment en quoi...

- Non mais attends la suite, ça devient vraiment marrant après.

Elle se leva et alla jeter son parchemin dans la cheminée.

- Tu vois, repris t'elle, je suis amoureuse.

Remus ne put se retenir de serrer violemment ses poings.

- Mais je suis amoureuse d'un garçon qui ne m'aime pas ! Et là où c'est marrant c'est que ce garçon, qui n'est donc pas mon copain, vient me voir le jour de la St Valentin pour me parler alors qu'il fait le mort depuis 2 semaines. Donc en gros, conclut elle, j'aurais passé à peine 5 mn de ma St Valentin avec le mec que j'aime alors que je suis en couple avec un autre. Pathétique non ? Moi je préfère en rire maintenant.

Remus ne répondit pas, il semblait réfléchir et ne quittait pas des yeux la jeune femme. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il réponde et se laissa aller.

- Donc quitte à passer une St Valentin complètement foireuse, autant faire ça bien. Je suis amoureuse de toi. Tu m'as toujours plu, et cette année j'ai craqué. Voilà. J'ai cru pendant un moment que toi et moi c'était... que c'était possible. Que j'avais une place dans ta vie et que si je m'y prenais bien elle pourrait même être importante. Je me suis trompée, j'ai tout foiré. Donc j'ai abandonné. Leo m'aime et c'est vraiment bien d'être aimé tu sais. Le problème c'est que quand il m'embrasse je suis obligée d'imaginer que c'est toi pour ne pas partir en courant. Je sais que j'arriverais à t'oublier mais pour l'instant non. J'aimerais bien aimer Leo, juste pour ne pas chercher ton odeur partout dans le château, juste pour ne pas avoir tout le temps en tête les quelques moments privilégiés qu'on a eu.

Elle s'arrêta un instant pour prendre sa respiration. Il n'avait pas bougé, rien dit. Elle attrapa son sac et parti en direction du dortoir.

- Tu sais Remus, la fille que tu aimeras aura de la chance. Tu es une personne vraiment bien, tu vaut le coup et j'aurais bien aimé être cette fille là. Maintenant je vais aller dormir, j'ai vraiment plus que ça à faire. Essaye juste de ne pas répéter mon discours impressionnant de naïveté à trop de monde. Ma fierté est déjà par terre, j'ai pas envie qu'on s'essuie les pieds dessus.

Elle grimpa les marches en sachant très bien que Remus ne la rattraperait pas. Dans le dortoir vide elle se changea en vitesse et se glissa sous les draps. Elle n'avait pas envie de pleurer, elle se sentait juste vide et étrangement soulagée.

En bas Remus essayait tant bien que mal de reconnecter son cerveau. Elle l'aimait. Bon ça il avait retenu. Le reste était plus flou, tout ça avait été si brusque. Quand il l'avait vu dans la pièce, seule en train de griffonner sur son parchemin il avait voulu faire demi tour mais quelque chose l'en avait empêcher. Il l'avait détaillé. Ses cheveux étaient vaguement attachées et il voyait sa nuque. Il avait eu, pendant une fraction de seconde, cette envie irrépressible d'y poser ses lèvres. Et voilà qu'elle lui disait ce qu'il avait toujours voulu entendre. Et elle lui disait ça juste quand elle n'était plus libre et limite en l'engueulant ! Remus passa sa main dans ses cheveux en soupirant. Il fixa l'escalier où elle avait disparu et s'y engouffra. Il savait que le dortoir serait vide jusque tard dans la nuit. Il entra à pas feutré dans le dortoir de Maïssa et se dirigea vers le seul lit dont les rideaux étaient tirés.


	11. Chapitre 10 : Au moment des amours

**Bon... Je n'ai aucune excuse. Enfin si j'en ai deux mais je ne pense pas qu'elles suffiront à me faire pardonner ! Je suis rentrée dans 2 années scolaires décisives, je viens d'en terminer une et de pouvoir enfin reprendre une vie normale. Pour tout vous dire, en 1 an je n'ai pas eu le temps de lire un seul roman ni une seule fic. Je suis libre jusqu'en octobre et l'envie de réécrire et bien présente ! La deuxième raison qui explique mon retard inexcusable est que j'ai perdu ma fiction, tout ce que j'avais écrit était donc à refaire. Heureusement il ne me reste que ce chapitre et l'épilogue ! J'espère que vous serez toujours présent pour me laisser quelques reviews d'encouragements !**

* * *

Quand il écarta les rideaux elle fut tellement surprise qu'elle étouffa un cri de stupeur. Ils se regardèrent un moment, elle, assise sur son lit, et lui debout. Puis il s'asseya à ses côtés et mordilla sa lèvre inférieur.

- May...

- Tu sais que le dortoir est interdit aux garçons ?

Il sourit et hocha la tête.

- Je ne sais pas quoi te dire..

- Alors pourquoi tu es monté ? J'ai jamais exigé de réponse tu sais, ton indifférence des 5 dernières années m'auraient suffit, ça ne m'aurait pas beaucoup changé.

- Tu es vraiment trop bavarde quand tu es stressée.

- Je ne suis pas stressée ! S'indigna la jeune fille en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

Un silence passa, aucun des deux ne savait comment se comporter puis les yeux de Remus se tournèrent une nouvelle fois vers la jeune fille.

- May... Tu peux me promettre quelque chose ?

- Hum... Dis toujours.

- Ne me déteste pas.

- Pourquoi je te det..

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, Remus s'était penché sur elle et avait pris possession de ses lèvres. Une décharge électrique parcourra son épiderme et elle sentit tout son corps se hérisser. C'était un baiser doux, tendre. Un baiser qui ne demandait rien en échange. Remus s'éloigna doucement et la fixa dans les yeux. Elle se sentait complètement sonnée et abandonnée. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il s'arrête, elle avait la chair de poule et son corps réclamait une plus grande proximité. Ses pupilles étaient complètement dilatées, son coeur battait la chamade. Jamais elle n'avait ressenti ça. Remus semblait aussi quelque peu ébranlé mais il avait peur de sa réaction, ou plutot de son manque de réaction. Elle avança son visage vers lui et cette fois il ne fit pas autant de manière. Le baiser fut plus bestial, plus profond, plus dur. Leurs langues se mêlèrent, ils avaient besoin de rattraper le temps perdu et de compenser les actes manqués. Il glissa sa main dans le dos de Maïssa qui enlaçait à présent son cou en l'attirant vers elle. Ils ne se souciaient plus de rien, ni des gens qui pouvaient entrer, ni des incidences que tout cela aurait le lendemain matin. Remus s'allongea à ses côtés sans décrocher ses lèvres, elle n'accepta de se détacher de sa bouche que pour parcourir son cou de baiser. Elle mordilla doucement le lobe de son oreille, il étouffa un râle de plaisir et commença à laisser vagabonder ses mains sous les draps de la jeune fille. Elle dégagea les draps qui la gênait et Remus pu l'attirer plus près de lui. Il se tourna pour se positionner au dessus d'elle, en prenant soin de ne pas l'écraser sous son poids. Elle se cambra sous les baisers de Remus sur sa peau brûlante, il glissa sa main sous le tee shirt de Maïssa et fit glisser ses doigts sur la courbure de ses seins. Elle se laissa aller à cette caresse inédite et enroula ses jambes autour de la taille du garçon. Elle sentait leur désir mutuel monter et son coeur battait si vite qu'elle eut peur qu'il ne la lâche. Elle se sentait tellement bien sous les caresses et les baisers de Remus qu'elle ne pouvait imaginer que quelqu'un d'autre ne la touche de cette façon. Il était a présent torse nu et elle pouvait à nouveau le caresser comme lors de la nuit qu'ils avaient passé ensemble. Remus hésita une seconde, puis il commença à relever le tee shirt de Maïssa sans la quitter des yeux dans l'attente d'une approbation qu'il eut rapidement. Quand il put admirer le corps de sa partenaire il ne pu s'empêcher de passer sa langue sur sa lèvre. Elle ne c'était jamais montré nue devant un homme et elle se sentait gêné.

- Tu es parfaite. Murmura Remus à son oreille comme s'il avait compris son malaise.

Il commença à la caresser doucement, puis laissa sa bouche suivre la trace de ses doigts, elle laissa échapper un soupir de désir et se laissa faire. Puis, il repris possession de ses lèvres et Maïssa pris à son tour les rênes du jeu en se retournant pour se placer sur lui. D'abord surpris, il lui sourit et ferma les yeux en basculant sa tête sur l'oreiller. Elle était hésitante, avait peur de mal s'y prendre mais elle décida de laisser son instinct faire. Assise sur lui elle commença par embrasser son torse puis plus sa langue descendait vers son bas ventre, plus il se mouvait sous elle en respirant fort. Arrivé au niveau de la ceinture du garçon, elle remonta vers sa nuque et s'asseya sur son bassin. Sensuellement, elle se déhancha sur lui et sentit le désir de Remus ce qui la fit sourire.

- Tu vas me tuer si tu continues.

La voix de Remus était rauque et cela excita davantage Maïssa. Remus tentait de résister tant bien que mal à ses pulsions mais elle faisait tout pour le faire succomber. Il la fit basculer sur le côté et tenta de calmer ses ardeurs pas des baisers plus calmes.

- Doucement mon ange. Souffla t'il entre deux baisers.

Elle rougit et enfouie son visage dans le creux du cou de Remus. Elle se sentait si bien contre lui, contre sa peau. Il était tout ce qu'elle attendait. Remus jeta un coup d'oeil à sa montre et soupira.

- Ca ne va pas ? S'inquiéta la jeune fille en levant les yeux vers lui

- Il faut que j'y aille, les gens vont commencer à revenir.

- Je n'ai pas envie que tu partes...

- Je n'en ai pas envie non plus. Mais je ne veux pas t'attirer des ennuies.

Il l'embrassa avec douceur et se glissa hors du lit.

- Remus... Dors avec moi... murmura Maïssa d'une petite voix.

Il aurait plus qu'aimé lui dire oui, mais il savait que c'était impossible et elle aussi. Il attrapa sa chemise et la tendit à la jeune fille.

- Tiens garde la. Je serais un petit peu avec toi comme ça.

Elle lui adressa un sourire timide et enfila la chemise de Remus. Après un dernier baiser, il s'approcha de son oreille pour lui murmurer d'une voix rauque « joyeuse St valentin » puis sorti du dortoir pour rejoindre le sien. Encore sous le choc des évènements Maïssa ne mit pas longtemps à s'enformir, en respirant l'odeur de Remus imprégnée sur son vêtement.

Allongé sur son lit, Remus fixa le plafond pendant un long moment.

- Tu crois qu'il est conscient ? Murmura une voix

- Il a les yeux ouvert Sirius.

- Et alors ? Les serpents dorment bien avec les yeux ouverts.

- Il est peut être malade. Continua James

- Je vous entends...

- Mumus ! S'exclama Sirius en lui sautant dessus. Merlin merci tu es encore parmi nous.

- Dégage tu m'étouffes. Répliqua Remus en souriant.

Il se releva en s'appuyant contre la tête de lit, croisa ses mains derrière sa nuque et regarda tour à tour ses deux amis.

- Alors cette St Valentin ? Lily a succombé ?

- J'y suis presque !

James avait un sourire jusqu'au oreilles, signe qu'il avait passé une excellente soirée. Quand a Sirius son air triomphant ne laissait aucun doute.

- Et toi Remus ? Tu ne t'es pas trop ennuyé ?

Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire en repensant à sa soirée et se contenta d'un « oh non... » plein de mystère.

Le lendemain matin, Maïssa se réveilla d'excellente humeur ce qui n'échappa à Danaé et Lily. Elle se leva en fredonnant, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Ses deux amies se jetèrent un regard complice et lui sautèrent dessus pour la plaquer sur son lit.

- Parle ! Intima Lily les yeux pétillants

- Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir ?

- Mais rien ! Mentit Maïssa en rougissant

- Cette chemise elle est à qui ?

- Euh... Leo...

- Menteuse ! C'est celle de Remus ! Clama Danaé d'une voix aigüe

- Alors pourquoi tu demandes ?

Maïssa était tellement heureuse qu'elle n'arrivait pas a enlever son sourire de ses lèvres, rien que de repenser à la veille lui faisait bondir le coeur.

Elles relâchèrent un peu leur étreinte mais ne bougeaient toujours pas du lit. Maïssa soupira et leur fit un bref résumé de sa soirée.

- Alors toi et Remus vous êtes ensemble ? Interrogea Danaé en souriant

- J'en sais trop rien.

- May... Et Leo tu en fais quoi ? Demande Lily d'une voix douce

Elle gemit en prenant sa tete entre ses mains. Elle avait tout fait pour oublier Leo mais il était vrai que ça ne pouvait pas durer.

- J'en sais rien... Qu'est ce que tu veux que je lui dise ? Que je le quitte parce que je suis folle amoureuse de Remus ?

- Tu n'es pas obligé de lui expliquer en détails mais c'est vrai que si tu veux être avec Remus tu dois quitter Leo.

- J'ai pas envie de lui faire de la peine.

- C'est normal, la rassura Danaé en posant une main réconfortante sur ses épaules. Mais tu ne peux pas non plus laisser la situation comme ça.

Maïssa soupira et décida de laisser en suspend la question jusqu'à avoir l'idée du siècle. Elle enfila rapidement un jean et allait mettre un pull mais elle se sentait si bien dans la chemise de Remus qu'elle décida de la garder. Après tout c'était dimanche et chacun s'habillait comme bon lui semblait.

Elle descendit dans la grande salle en compagnie de Lily et Danaé qui lui racontait leur soirée, il n'y avait pas grand monde de lever mais elle aperçut Kay a sa table et alla la saluer.

- Bonjour ma kay !

- Déjà debout ?

- Oui !

- Dis moi, tu as l'air d'excellente humeur... Bonne soirée ?

Maïssa rougit et hocha de la tete en signe d'approbation. Elle fit un clin d'oeil à son amie et fila rejoindre les gryffondors, elle aurait tout le temps de lui raconter plus tard.

Elle ne vit pas les maraudeurs entrer, absorbée par sa conversation avec Lily et eut une bouffée de chaleur quand Remus s'installa à côté d'elle. Tous leurs amis les observaient avec un petit sourire aux lèvres mais se contentèrent de faire comme si de rien n'était.

- Jolie chemise, murmura t'il en se penchant vers elle. Elle te vas très bien.

- Merci, répondit la jeune fille en souriant.

Pendant le petit déjeuner elle glissa sa main sous la table et caressa le genou de Remus. Soudain, le visage de Lily en face d'elle pris une expression effrayé.

Deux bras enlacèrent Maïssa qui se raidit instantanément. Leo. Il l'embrassa dans le cou sous le regard noir de Remus. Maïssa n'arrivait pas à esquisser un mouvement et réussit simplement à tourner la tête pour éviter son baiser.

- Tu as bien dormi ma puce ?

Maïssa balbutia un oui et s'en fut trop pour Remus, il se leva en prétextant des devoirs à faire et quitta la grande salle. Leo n'y prêta pas attention et pris sa place aux côtés de sa petite amie.

- Tu as une nouvelle chemise ? Elle n'est pas un peu grande pour toi ? Questionna t'il en se servant à manger.

- C'est à … mon frère. Répondit précipitamment la jeune fille en fixant la sortie où avait disparu Remus.

- Tu veux qu'on passe la journée ensemble ?

- Non. Je dois y aller Leo, à plus tard.

Elle se leva si brusquement qu'elle renversa son bol sur la table. Sous les regards inquiets de ces amis et étonné de Leo elle parti presque en courant. Elle devait retrouver Remus mais ne savait pas où le chercher. Elle jeta des coups d'œils angoissés à gauche et à droite mais du se résoudre à l'évidence. Elle n'avait aucune idée d'où il avait pu partir. Puis une présence derrière elle, des mains qui effleurent ses épaules... elle sourit et se retourna. Il n'était pas parti. Elle l'attira à l'abri des regards derrière une des nombreuses armures et glissa ses mains autour du cou de son amant. Elle colla son front sur le sien et ferma les yeux.

- May... murmura t'il. Je ne tiendrais pas.

- Comment ça ?

Elle se recula légèrement pour le regarder dans les yeux. Remus soupira et pinca ses lèvres.

- J'ai besoin de t'avoir pour moi seul. Je ne veux ni te partager avec Leo ni me cacher derrière les armures du château. J'ai envie de pouvoir t'embrasser quand je veux, où je veux. J'ai besoin de toi.

Elle ne répondit rien et se contenta de plonger ses yeux dans les siens puis, avec douceur posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Leurs langues se mêlèrent avec douceur, elle passait ses mains dans les cheveux de Remus et jouait avec ses mèches.

Elle s'éloigna de lui avec douceur et lui caressa la joue.

- Juste une chose avant de partir. Je t'aime Remus.

Elle retourna dans la grande salle et jeta un regard anxieux a Lily.

- Leo ? Je peux te parler ?

Il la fixa, sachant d'avance la sentence qui allait tomber comme un couperet et approuva d'un hochement de tête. Elle l'entraîna dans la tour d'astronomie et s'installa sur un pouf

* * *

**Plusieurs mois après.**

* * *

Maïssa regardait par la fenetre, la pluie venait s'écraser sur les carreaux de l'appartement où elle vivait avec Remus depuis plusieurs mois. Elle fit le point sur tout ce qu'il s'était passé depuis le début de leur relation. Ils avaient quitté l'école toujours aussi amoureux l'un de l'autre et avait choisit de vivre ensemble sur un coup de tête. La menace du mage noir pesait sur eux un peu plus chaque jour et ils, du moins elle, avait besoin de se sentir vivre un peu plus. Elle avait refusé son admission à l'école de danse pour ne pas être éloigné de Remus. Il avait intégré dès le début l'ordre du phoenix avec leurs amis. Mais il avait fait pression sur Dumbledore pour qu'il refuse qu'elle y entre. Elle se souvenait parfaitement de leur dispute ce jour là.

- Lily en fait bien partie ! Et James ne dit rien ! C'était emporté Maïssa

- Je ne jugerais pas leur comportement, mais il est hors de question que la femme que j'aime prenne des risques. Lui avait il répondu d'un calme olympien.

- Tu n'as pas le droit de m'interdire quoi que ce soit Remus.

- Ce n'est pas moi qui te l'interdit. C'est Dumbledore.

- Et je peux savoir ce que tu lui as dit ? Avait répliqué la jeune femme d'un oeil noir

- Que s'il t'acceptait, je partais. Je suis précieux pour lui.

Elle avait claqué la porte et avait refusé de lui parler pendant 3 jours.

Depuis, les choses avaient évoluées de façon cruelle. Danaé avait été tuée et elle était sure que Remus avait pris sa décision le jour de l'enterrement. La décision qui allait changer leur vie. Détruire ce qu'ils avaient construit.

Elle fixait toujours la fenêtre quand il entra dans la pièce et ferma la porte avec précaution. Il s'approcha d'elle et enlaça sa taille. Il inspira son parfum, s'imprégna de son odeur. Maïssa essaya de retenir les larmes qui se formaient dans ses yeux mais sans succès.

- Il faut y aller mon ange. Murmura Remus.

- Non.

- May... Soupira t'il. On en a parlé 1000 fois.

- Je m'en fiche, je ne veux pas partir.

- Tu ne peux pas rester ici.

- Dans ce cas, pars avec moi.

- Je... je ne peux pas. Et tu le sais très bien.

Elle avait essayé sans y croire, de toute façon elle avait déjà tout tenté il ne changerais jamais d'avis. Bien sur qu'elle savait que c'était douloureux pour lui, à sa place elle aurait agit pareil, mais elle ne voulait pas faire passer la souffrance de Remus avant la sienne puisque c'est lui qui avait imposé tout ça. Elle se dégagea de son étreinte et attrapa son sac. Il attrapa sa main et la serra fort. Ensemble ils transplanèrent et Maïssa eu l'intuition que jamais elle ne reverrait leur maison.

- Ils arrivèrent dans un endroit que la jeune fille ne connaissait pas. Une chaleur étouffante lui comprimait les poumons, le vent chaud faisait frémir les feuilles des palmiers. Ils avaient attiré sur une plage de sable si blanc que ses yeux brûlaient. Une petite maison se trouvait un peu plus haut mais elle n'avait toujours aucune idée de chez qui Remus l'emmenait. Elle le suivit sans un mot et quand la porte de la demeure s'ouvrit son coeur loupa un battement. Dans l'encadrure de la porte, un regard qu'elle aurait reconnu entre mille la fixait. Leo. Ils étaient donc en Thaïlande. Elle lança un regard d'incompréhension à Remus qui se contenta de saluer leur hôte.

Elle n'avait pas revu Leo depuis la fin de l'école, il ne lui avait jamais vraiment pardonné de l'avoir quitté pour Remus et encore moins de l'amour qu'elle portait à ce dernier. Elle avait essuyé d'un revers de mains le début d'explications que voulait lui donner les 2 hommes en face d'elle et s'en alla en direction de la plage. Remus décida de la suivre, il ne voulait pas faire durer plus longtemps cet au revoir. Il s'approcha d'elle et lui fit face. Elle refusait de le regarder. Le vent faisait voler ses cheveux autour de son visage, ses yeux étaient rougis par les larmes. Il avait terriblement mal. Il sentait sa gorge se nouer en la voyant comme ça, en sachant que c'était sa faute.

- Je suis désolé May.

Elle ne répondit rien, ne bougea pas.

- Je te promet que je reviendrais, je te promet qu'on aura une vie normale après tout ça, je te.. je... Sa voix se brisa, il n'en pouvait plus. Il ne voulait pas la quitter, l'abandonner.

Il n'avait même plus la force de lever les yeux, se contentant de fixer le sol. Puis il sentit la petite main de Maïssa se glisser dans la sienne. Elle se rapprocha de lui et enfouie son visage dans le cou de l'homme qu'elle aimait. Ils restèrent là un long moment, sans rien dire. Puis Remus déposa de légers baisers sur la temps de la jeune fille jusqu'à atteindre sa bouche. C'était leur dernier baiser, cette certitude les ébranla aussi bien l'un que l'autre. Remus n'aurait jamais cru qu'un baiser avec la femme qu'on aime puisse faire si mal. Aucun d'eux ne voulu rompre cet union et l'instant dura longtemps. Puis, quand ils furent à bout de souffle, Remus lui murmura à l'oreille tout les mots qu'il n'avait osé lui dire, des promesses, des projets d'avenir.

Quand elle eut esquissé un bref sourire, il s'éloigna.

Il rejoignit Leo qui n'avait pas quitté la scène des yeux.

- Je dois y aller. Commença Remus d'une voix tremblante. Prend soin d'elle s'il te plait.

Leo hocha la tête en signe d'approbation.

Ce qui blessait Remus en plus du fait de devoir quitter la femme qu'il aimait, c'était de prendre le risque qu'a son retour, Leo ait pris sa place. Il avait toujours en tête la courte histoire qu'ils avaient eu à l'école. Leo devina son trouble, il avait toujours eu des sentiments forts pour Maïssa et sa relation avec Remus n'avait rien émoussé. La distance par contre oui. Sauf que maintenant elle était là, qu'ils passeraient du temps ensemble sans Remus. Alors oui, l'idée d'une nouvelle chance avec la jeune fille lui avait traversé l'esprit une seconde.

- Elle n'a jamais été totalement avec moi, souria tristement Leo. Elle a toujours été à toi et je le savais dès la seconde où elle a répondu à mon baiser la première fois. Tu es dans son corps, sa tête, ses veines. Elle t'appartiendra toujours Remus.

Remus hocha la tête et après un dernier regard vers Maïssa, transplana.

** [ A suivre ]**


End file.
